Misao
by Misari
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te tubieras que vestir de hombre para entrar al ejercito?La hisoria esta basada en la pelicula de disney Mulan, aunque no esta igual ¡preparence para entrar al ejercito!, Mi primer fic, espero que les guste un AoshixMisao diferen.
1. La decisión

Misao

1er Cap: "La decisión"

By: Misari

Avisitos: La idea la saque de la película de Disney "Mulan", que seguro todo mundo conoce, al único que voy a dejar con sus nombres originales son al grillito y Mushu (que no pueden faltar), por supuesto que la historia es en base y no será igual, los personajes rouroni Kenshin no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autor yo solo los tomo prestados.

Ahora si a la historia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una joven comía gustosamente un plato de arroz mientras repasaba todo lo que tenia que hacer ese dia.

-"es cierto -pensó Misao mientras se metía mas arroz a la boca- hoy es el dia"

La joven no estaba muy contenta que digamos, hoy tenia que ir a visitar a sus "posibles futuros suegros" después de todo su familia no andaba muy bien económicamente que digamos.

Misao era un joven fuerte y llena de energía, vivía con su padre, Shiro Makimachi, su madre, Omasu, su hermano menor, Yutaro y su querido abuelo, Okina, su familia no estaba muy bien y la joven había aceptado, de mala gana, visitar a esa familia.

Su país, Japón, tampoco andaba muy bien, los mongoles los atacaban y el ejército parecía no ser suficiente.

Un ruido la saco de sus preocupaciones, el agua hervía, era el momento de llevarle el te a su padre.

Misao se encamino hasta el templo llevando el te y el remedio para su padre, que ya había estado en el ejercito anteriormente y había vuelto a salvo (no sano ya que se había ganado una bueno herida en su hombro que hacia que no pudiera moverlo mas que para lo clásico), la joven lo miro, con su brazo derecho con vendas, sentado mirando hacia un árbol de Sakura.

-Papá –Misao espero un poco, pero Shiro parecía no escucharla- papá.

-Dime –respondió tranquilamente sin mirarla.

-Te traje tu te y tu medicina recuerda que el med…

-Lo se, hija, tranquila- la joven no pudo terminarla que fue interrumpida por este.

La muchacha lazo un bufido, siempre hacia lo mismo, dejo la bandeja aun lado de su padre y luego ella se sentó del otro.

Se quedaron mirando el árbol de Sakura unos momentos, Misao no podía entender que era lo que le gustaba tanto de ese cacho de madera con flores pero en fin, tenia que admitir que te traía mucha paz y tranquilidad.

La joven recordó que su madre le había contado que se había conocido con Shiro en ese árbol y que habían conocido el amor ahí, en ese momento se le estrujo el corazón recordando que quizá ella no se case por amor, unas ganas terribles de llorar la invadieron.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres –le dijo su padre casi leyendo su mente- sabes que tu madre y yo queremos que seas feliz.

Shiro giro a verla y en ese instante Misao le sonrío y se abrazaron.

-Hablando de eso ¿no llegas tarde hijita?

Una gota de sudor se poso detrás de la cabeza de Misao y salio disparada mientras balbuceaba un "adiós". Shiro de quedo solo viendo como su extraña hija se alejaba.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Dónde podrá estar esta niña? –una mujer vestida con un esplendido kimono de color rosa, espera en vano a su hija, que ya llegaba casi una hora tarde.

-¡Déjala tranquila Omasu! –reprocho un viejo mientras intentaba atrapar a un grillo- es solo una niña.

-Abuelo sabes muy bien que Misao dejo de ser una niña hace ya mucho tiempo.

-¡Si! ¡Lo atrape!, perdón ¿decías?

Omasu miro a su suegro de reojo, no tenia remedio, le negó con la cabeza mientras miraba por enésima vez a la ventana, ni rastro de ella.

-¡Definitivamente la voy a matar!

-¿A quien?

Omasu le lanzo una mirada fulminante, ¿era o se hacia?, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo unos galopes de caballo llamaron su atención.

La mujer salio a ver que pasaba y ahí la vio, Misao venia en el caballo a todo lo que daba, con polvo, con la trenza (que siempre llevaba) toda desarmada, su kimono echo trizas y dejando atrás la calle echa un desastre.

-Se puede saber dond estabas.

-Eh…bueno… -Misao río nerviosa, cuando su madre se enojaba se enojaba- com…

-¡Mi ángel! ¡Llegaste! Ven pasa –Okina agarro a Misao por el brazo y la empezó tironear mientras la llevaba para adentro- es hora de vestirte.

Omasu quería estrangular a Okina pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, lo mejor seria preparar a Misao ahora, el futuro de la familia dependía de ella.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya limpia y subida en la carreta, acompañada de su madre y su abuelo, Misao miraba por la ventanilla, por su mente pasan muchas cosas y una de ellas la había descubierto ese dia "me quiero casar por amor –se dijo a si misma- no quiero traicionar a mi corazón".

La carreta se detuvo de golpe frente a una gigantesca casa, las dos mujeres bajaron (Okina manejaba la carreta).

-Abuelo quédate aquí –le advirto Omasu.

-Pero, pero…

-Sin peros, ya estas grandecito.

Okina hizo un puchero que hizo reír a Misao, y aunque no lo admitiera Omasu también se había reído. Ya iban a entrar cuando…

-Mi ángel espera –Okina le tendió a Misao el grillo.

-Ah…un grillo…gracias Jiya –una gran gota de sudor se había formado detrás de su nuca mientras mostraba una sonrisa falsa.

-De nada –una sonrisa triunfante salio de sus labios- es de la suerte.

Le guiño un ojo mientras la muchacha se daba vuelta poniendo el grillito en su escote, Omasu bufo ante la estupidez de su suegro.

La casa era bonita y grande, ambas mujeres estaban esperando en el "living" (no se si en esa época había o si se llamaban así), una anciana las había recibido hace diez minutos y ahí estaban.

-Bienvenidas.

Una voz masculina se poso en los oídos de ambas mujeres mientras buscaban al portador de esa vos, de entre las sombras de la puerta salio un hombre con pelo largo y muy bien vestido, una mujer de cabello castaño con una hermosa sonrisa y un joven.

-Mi nombre es Shogo, Shogo Amakusa, ella es mi esposa, Sayo, y mi hijo, Shozo.

Misao trago saliva ese hombre le daba mala espina, no queria estar ahí ¡no queria!, miro fijo a su madre como rogándole algo y sin pensar mas nada, salio corriendo, a todo lo que sus pies le daban.

-¡MISAO! –el grito de Omasu se perdió, su hija ya no estaba ahí.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shiro observaba caer las hojas del árbol, el invierno ya estaba cerca.

-Me pregunto como le estará yendo, hace ya mucho tiempo que se fue.

Su vos se perdió en el aullido del viento, pero escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, unas voces y un…llanto.

El hombre sin dudarlo dos veces se paro y se dirigió al interior de la casa. Misao paso junto a el sin mirarlo y tapándose la cara, Okina venia detrás de ella pero al verlo se paro, Omasu llego ultima y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

-No acepto ¿verdad?

Okina miro a Omasu, y esta le asintió a su esposo, Shiro por su parte embozo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –pregunto Omasu preocupada.

-Ya veremos que sale, tranquila amor- Shiro tomo a Omasu entre su brazo y la abrazo, Okina se sentía demás ahí.

No era el único, Yutaro apareció al escuchar tanto alboroto y ahora estaba blanco como el papel, podía vivir sin bañarse y sin ropa, pero sin comida…

-Tranquilo muchacho podemos ir al pueblo y pedirle caridad a algunas jovencitas -Okina le guiño el ojo a su otro nieto y sonrío al ver la cara de Yutaro iluminarse.

-¡OKINA!

Oh, oh…Omasu nunca lo llamaba Okina, salvo cuando estaba MUY enojada, la mujer comenzó a correrlo mientras padre e hijo se reían sin parar.

Un ruido de tambores hizo que todo paran lo que estaban haciendo, ese ruido, ese maldito ruido.

Omasu se puso tensa y con la cara pálida, Okina se torno serio, Yutaro mira fijo a su padre, quien parecía estar en otro mundo, y la cabeza de Misao se asomo.

Los cinco integrantes de la familia Makimachi salieron de la casa hacia el portón, unos hombres a caballo estaban en frente de su casa y todos los vecinos habían acudido al extraño sonido.

Uno de ellos ya lo conocían, pelo rubio, cabello de escoba, traje algo gracioso, si, ese era Cho el secretario personal del emperador, Misao ya lo había visto meses antes cuando había llamado para que su padre luchara en la guerra.

-"¿Otra vez?, pero mi padre ya lucho"-Misao giro automáticamente la cabeza hacia su padre parecía no estar enojado con ella pero su cara estaba dura, como una piedra.

-¡Estimado pueblo del Japón –hizo una pausa corroborando que todo el mundo lo escuchara- los mongoles nos superan en numero y necesitamos de ustedes! ¡Llamare a un integrante de cada familia para que luche por nuestro pueblo!

Y así los apellidos de vecinos y gente se empezó a escuchar, hasta que llego su turno.

-¡Familia Makimachi!

Shiro miro al frente y camino hasta llegar hasta donde estaba Cho, pero antes de que se le diera el papel Misao se interpuso.

-¿Qué no se da cuenta que mi padre no puede luchar mas? –la voz de Misao parecía una suplica- ¡el ya lucho!

-Debería enseñarle modales a su hija.

Misao lo fulmino con la mirada, pero una mano en su hombro hizo que girara la vista.

-Misao, me estas…deshonrando.

La joven trago saliva y fue retirada del lugar por Okina.

-A las siete, mañana, en el campamento del lago Yamanaka, uno de los lagos del monte Fuji.

Shiro hizo una reverencia y se retiro de allí con el papel en mano.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos comían…menos Misao, sabia que si su padre iba a la guerra otra vez moriría, esta vez no volvería. El clima era tenso, ninguno hablaba, ninguno reía, nada.

-Yo…yo…yo puedo ir papá.

Shiro miro a su hijo con ternura.

-No Yutaro, eres muy pequeño para estas cosas, debes quedarte en casa y proteger a tu madre, a tu hermana y cuidar a que ninguna mujer secuestre a Okina.

Yutaro sonrío.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que tu SI puedes ir a la guerra así? –la ira de Misao era claramente sentida en esas palabras.

-Es mi deber y tu deberías saber cual es el tuyo –Shiro miro a su hija fijo, la joven se paro y salio corriendo hacia el árbol.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, unas gotas gruesas comenzaron a salir de la cara de Omasu y el llanto llego hasta los oídos de Misao.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a nosotros?"

La muchacha lloraba, lloraba como su madre, ese dia ya había derramado varias lágrimas, de pronto dejo de hacerlo.

**-"Es mi deber y tu deberías saber el tuyo"** –las palabras de su padre chocaron en su mente- "basta de llorar, Misao Makimachi, es hora de tomar una decisión"

La joven se paro y se dirigio hasta donde su padre guardaba su armadura, ya había tomado una decisión, abrió el guardarropa y la miro.

-"No te preocupes papá, ya se cual es mi deber"

Se recogió la larga trenza y junto hacia atrás todos los mechones de su cabello haciendo un rodete (como Mulan solo que nuestra kunoichi no se corto el pelo) y se coloco la armadura.

Se dirigió hacia el establo con el mayor sigilo posible, todos estaban durmiendo, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado llorando.

Abrió la puerta del establo y ensillo a Hannya, su más leal corcel, cuando iba a salir sintió que algo se movía en su pecho, se metió la mano apenitas y vio al grillito que le costaba respirar.

-Con que ahí estabas –lo apoyo en el piso mientras se agachaba- eres libre muchachito.

El grillo la miro, un trueno hizo que Misao se levantara del piso y le diera una ultima miradita al grillo.

La joven giro su vista, ya subida en el caballo, y miro su casa, quizá esa seria la ultima vez que la vería, gotas gruesas empezaron a caer del cielo, Misao espoleo a Hannya y el caballo salio al galope.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okina dormía placidamente en su futon, cuando una mano lo despertó.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Misao se ha ido!

Okina se quedo mirando a su nieto sin poder reaccionar.

Notas: Bueno es mi primer fic y espero que les guste! este recien es el primer cap haci que me queda mucho por delante! perdon si lo hize un poco largoo es corto? si es cortito intenare hacerlo mas largo la proxima vez lo prometo!, acepto criticas constructivas, y espero muchos reviews ! Gracias a todos :)

Intente hacerlo lo mas gracioso posible y se que la personalidad de Misao aca no pego tanto como es ella enrealidad pero ya ire mejorando y no se preocupen Aoshi aparecera en el segundo cap.


	2. Mushu y el ejercito

Misao

2º cap: "Mushu y el ejercito"

By: Misari

Okina no podía creer lo que su nieto le estaba diciendo, ¿acaso seria verdad? ¿Misao tenia tantas agallas?, sin pensarlo mas salio corriendo hacia la habitación donde dormían Omasu y Shiro.

-¡Despierten, despierten! ¡Misao se fue, Misao se fue!

Shiro apenas levanto su cabeza y lo miro con cara de muerto, Omasu ni se movió.

-Ah…-Shiro hizo una pausa pensando lo que su padre le había dicho- ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Buen chiste Abuelo –dijo Omasu sacando la cabeza- ahora a dormir…

-¡Pero mamá! ¡El abuelo no miente, Misao se fue!

Yutaro miraba a su madre desconcertado, ni el se lo creía, pero la había visto, la había visto ponerse la armadura, la había seguido, sin que ella se diera cuenta, hasta el establo y sus ojos la siguieron hasta que la perdió de vista mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, sabiendo que quizá nunca la volvería a ver.

Shiro se levanto de golpe y se dirigió hasta donde guardaba su armadura, al principio creyó que había sido una broma para hacerlo morirse de un infarto, pero su sorpresa fue infinita al ver que su armadura no estaba.

Salio al patio, con la esperanza de que estuviera Hannya, pero Omasu había llegado a el corriendo diciéndole que el corcel no se encontraba.

-¡¿Qué estas esperando?! –la voz de Omasu estaba quebrada- ¡ve, búscala!

Su marido la agarro de la muñeca y la miro a los ojos, Yutaro y Okina miraban desde la casa como esos dos se mojaban debajo del portón con las puertas abiertas.

-No puedo…si la descubro la mataran.

Omasu tembló y callo de rodillas frente al portón, gemía su nombre, sabia que su hija era atrevida, intrépida y algo rebelde, pero no que llagara a hacer una locura como la que había echo.

Shiro no sabia que hacer, lo único que podía hacer era rezar, pedirle a kami-sama y a sus ancestros que ayudaran a su pequeña, que volviera sana y a salvo, solo podía contar con eso, con la esperanza.

-Muchacho –Okina miro a Yutaro- ve a dormir, han sido muchas emociones en un dia.

Yutaro asintió de mala gana, no quería irse a dormir, pero tampoco quería causarles más molestias a sus padres, que ya de por si se los veía destruidos.

Cuando Yutaro desapareció tras la puerta, Okina alzo su vista al cielo y cerro los ojos.

-Ancestros, por favor, cuiden a mi ángel, cuiden a Misao, por favor.

El agua de la lluvia comenzó a cesar y la pareja decidió entrar, mañana seria un dia negro, muy negro.

* * *

El templo pareció moverse, las lapidas de los ancestros de los Makimachis comenzaron a emitir una luz y de allí salieron unos espectros casi trasparentes que emanaban una luz azulina.

El "Jefe" era un hombre bastante joven, que tenia varias cicatrices en su cara, giro la vista hacia un incienso con forma de dragón y le soplo.

-Mushu –hizo una pausa mientras el metal empezaba a desaparecer- despierta.

La coraza de metal dejo espacio a una figura de dragón (mas bien parecía una lagartija) de color rojo, con la cresta azul y unos ojos amarillos que resaltaban en la oscuridad.

Mushu bostezo y se desperezo, pero quedo atónito al ver la mirada de unos cuantos espectros.

-Aha… ¿de que me perdí? –el dragón los miro esperando una respuesta.

-Misao a huido –el espectro mayor hablo- y hay que ayudarla.

-Ah, si claro –salto un joven fantasma- la nena decide jugar a los soldaditos y nosotros tenemos que ayudarla.

-¡Soujiro! –le contesto una fantasma de aspecto joven también- no digas eso, Misao es de la familia y tenemos que ayudarla.

-Si, claro, como digas Shura –acto seguido la joven comenzó a gritarle, mientras otros fantasmas saltaban al debate.

Mushu miraba a la "familia" ladrarse y decidió tirarse un ratito mientras disfrutaba de la disputa familiar, le encanta ver como se peleaban, además ya había dormido mucho tiempo, quizá un siglo.

El jefe fantasma se empezó a masajear las cejas mientras soltaba un suspiro, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

-¿Linda peleita eh? –Mushu sonrío, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

El fantasma lo fulmino con la mirada y acto seguido se "paro" (no tiene pies, recuerden que es un fantasma) en frente de todos.

-Basta, ya es suficiente, ayudaremos a la niña sin discusión –aclaro viendo que algunos iban a amagar con hablar- la cuestión es ¿Quién ira a ayudarla?

Todos se quedaron callados, ¿Quién podía ejecutar semejante tarea?, el dragón comenzó a toser mientras caminaba hacia el centro.

-Yo iré –dijo con voz firme.

Unas fuertes carcajadas se escucharon en todo el templo, todos se estaban riendo, Mushu frunció el seño.

-¿Tu? –salto uno.

-No puedes cuidar ni tu propia cola –salto otro.

-Además –salto Shura- la ultima vez que intentaste hacer algo Soujiro termino muerto.

El joven fantasma lo miraba con resentimiento, bueno esta bien había sido su culpa estornudar justo cuando iba a atacar por sorpresa, pero no era su culpa que el chico no se pudiera defender ante unos cien guerreros, como iba a saber el que el muchacho no iba a poder con tantos.

-Silencio –sentencio el jefe- mandaremos al Gran Dragón de Piedra, el si sabrá hacer su trabajo, ahora ve a avisarle de su tarea.

Mushu iba a reprochar cuando unas miradas se colocaron sobre su persona, el dragón trago saliva y se dirigió hacia la gran estatua.

-Par de fantasmas insensibles –el dragón agarro unas rocas y comenzó a tirarlas, tenia que descargarse de alguna forma- no saben que yo…

¡CRUSHH! Una piedrita había caído en la parte mas sensible de la estatua y si había venido abajo, el dragón se puso de todos los colores y salio disparado de allí, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Mientras iba corriendo se choco con un grillito que al parecer estaba triste y se quedo mirándolo.

-¿Y a ti que te paso? ¿Te quedaste si tu "cri-cri"?

-¡CRICRICRI! –grito el grillo.

-¿Qué eres de la suerte y que una chica salio corriendo en caballo con una armadura y te dejo aquí? Ah, bueno perdón señor… -la oración de Mushu quedo en el tintero.

-¿Por donde se fue?

-Cri cricri.

-¿por allí? –el grillo asintió- gracias –el dragón comenzó su carrera cuando sintió que el pequeño insecto lo seguía.

-Cricri

-¿Qué quieres venir? Esta bien pero tendrás que trabajar.

El grillo asintió y se puso al frente para guiar a su nuevo amigo de aventuras.

* * *

Misao había llegado antes del alba, pero el tiempo había pasado y ella seguía ahí, escondida entra algunos arbustos a unos varios kilómetros del campamento, había estado practicando, ¿Qué? Ni ella lo sabía.

-"Bueno genia ahora estas aquí, ve ¿Qué esperas?" –La joven bufo y se sentó- "a quien quiero engañar de seguro me descubren y me matan"

Un viento helado comenzó a correr, cuando la chica sintió que un escalofríos le subía por la espalda, no, esperen eso no era un escalofríos.

Automáticamente la chica paso sus manos detrás de la armadura, su mano derecha toco algo escamoso, caliente y pegajoso. Sin entrar en pánico apretó mas fuerte y de un tiron saco una espacie de lagartija de color roja, la cresta azul y ojos amarillos.

Misao pego un grito soltando al animal, Hannya, que estaba al lado, lo piso varias veces.

-Hay –la voz parecía la de un muerto- ¿así tratas a tu protector?

-Habl…hablas…hablaste –solo al fin la chica.

-Claro que hable –la miro, parecía confundida- soy Mushu y tus ancestros me mandaron a ayudarte.

Misao dudo, pensó que se estaba volviendo loca.

-Esta bien lagartija, perdón Mushu.

-¡Hey! No soy una lagartija, soy un dragón –dijo con orgullo.

-Criccric –río el grillito.

-¡Hey! Tu también.

Misao sonrío, levanto a Mushu y al grillito y los sentó en su hombro, monto sobre Hannya y se dirigió hacia el campamento, estaba nerviosa pero ahora se sentía mas tranquila.

Dejo a Hannya tras unos árboles y se encamino hacia la tienda principal, Mushu y el grillito se habían escondido detrás de su nuca.

Okey, los nervios le habían vuelto, todos la miraban, suspiro recodando que la veían como un hombre ahora. Se puso a ver el paisaje mientras caminaba, realmente era hermoso, el lago Yamanaka empezaba a reflejar la luz del alba, haciendo que todo tuviera un brillo especial.

Misao venia tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que delante de ella había una gran olla con arroz y tres hombres comiendo.

-Eh Misao, deberías ver para adelante –le susurro Mushu.

-¿Eh? –fue lo único que llego a pronunciar.

¡PLASH! La joven había tropezado con la olla y había tirado todo el arroz, y para colmo uno de los hombres se la quería comer cruda.

El hombre tenía aspecto de buen luchador, llevaba una banda roja en su frente y vestía de blanco, aunque estaba demasiado sucio.

-¿Pero que demonios has hecho? –le grito- ¡me costo toda la noche prender el fuego! ¡Y ahora tu niño bonito vienes a tirarlo todo!

-Lo… -Misao refino su voz, por un momento había olvidado que era hombre ahora- lo siento mucho.

-¿Lo sientes mucho? –el hombre la agarro del cuello y la levanto.

-Sano, deberías calmarte –le dijo un joven de pelo naranja casi rojo.

Misao lo observo, tenia cara de ser tranquilo, unos ojos violetas profundos y una sonrisa encantadora, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue ver una cicatriz en forma de "X" en una de sus mejillas.

-¡No te metas Kenshin! –le grito.

El otro hombre le pego en la espalda haciendo que soltara a Misao, este parecía ser mas normal que los otros dos, era castaño, con un cabello largo atado en una colita alta, pero al verlo mas de cerca pudo notar que tenia vendas por todo su cuerpo, menos en la cara.

-¿Qué crees que hiciste Makoto?

-Sanosuke, peleando con ese chico no ara que el arroz vuelva, déjalo y ayúdame a hacer más –lo agarro de muñeca y se lo llevo desapareciendo tras un tienda.

-Disculpa a Sano, joven, pero es muy temperamental, ¿es nuevo?

Misao asintió.

-Pss –escucho la chica detrás de su nuca- de la que safaste che.

Misao giro su vista enojada, a lo que Kenshin se quedo sorprendido.

-Tiene que ir a registrarse allá –le dijo señalando una tienda mas grande que las demás- ¿lo ve? Siga derecho y pregunte antes de entrar.

-Gracias –le hizo una reverencia y acto seguido se encamino hasta allá.

-¿Lindo chico no? –le pregunto el dragón con ironía.

-¡Mushu!

-Bueno ya, ya me callo –el dragón miro al grillito- ¿y se puede saber por que estas tan contento?

* * *

Dentro de la tienda principal tres hombres discutían, bueno tres no, en realidad solo dos el tercero, Cho solo escuchaba la conversación que tenían los otros dos.

-Entonces –dijo el mayor de los dos hombres- los atrapare por el norte, en la costa del océano Índico.

-Pero General Hiko –reprocho Cho- ¿ira usted solo?

-Si –dijo con firmeza- usted se quedara aquí con mi hijo, perdón, con el capitán ayudándolo a entrenar a estos hombres.

-¡¿QUÉ!? –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cho no soportaba a ese "mocoso", esta bien aceptaba que era un buen luchador y soldado pero tener que bancarselo por semanas.

Aoshi Shinomori, hijo de Hiko Seijuro Shinomori, tampoco se bancaba a ese sujeto, bueno el era anti-social y no le gustaba estar con mucha gente pero Cho era realmente insoportable. Aoshi era joven, y de cierta forma era muy apuesto cualquier chica caía sus pies. Era un exelente soldado y especialista en kempo, había salido el mejor de su clase.

-Quieran o no –sentencio Hiko- tendrán que aguantarse, recuerden que hacemos esto por nuestro país.

Los dos hombres suspiraron y asintieron.

-"Solo son dos o tres semanas Aoshi" –pensó el joven capitán- "relájate, tranquilo"

Un llamado lo saco de sus pensamientos, los tres hombres se miraron, y se levantaron, ¿Cuánta gente faltaba llegar? Ninguno lo sabía, ni querían saberlo.

-Bueno capitán, me retiro.

Padre e hijo se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos y se abrazaron, Hiko salio de la tienda, sin mirar a Misao dio un ultimo suspiro y se montón en su caballo que estaba al lado de la tienda.

Misao se quedo sorprendida ¿Ni un saludito? ¿Nada?, la joven suspiro y cuando iba a sentarse dos hombres salieron de la tienda, uno era Cho y el otro…

La mirada de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron, Misao se quedo prendida de esos hermosos ojos, aunque eran fríos como un témpano de hielo, no podía separar su mirada de la de el, Mushu miro de reojo a Misao y suspiro.

-¿Lo conozco joven? –pregunto Cho.

Se separo con fuerza de esa mirada que la atrapaba y luego giro su vista a Cho.

-Eh, no, no creo –"que estupida como que no creo" quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-Su nombre –la voz del joven atravesó sus oídos como una lanza, no solo tenia hermosos ojos, si no que tenia una voz como los Ángeles.

-Mi-Mi –iba a decir Misao cuando sintió que Mushu le pellizcaba.

-¿Mi que? –Aoshi frunció el seño.

-Mich –dijo al fin.

-¿Mich? Que ridículo –pronuncio Cho, pero la mirada asesina de Aoshi hizo que se callara de inmediato.

-Tu papel de enlistado –fue mas una orden que un pregunta.

Sin vacilar Misao revolvió entre su cinturón y encontró el papel, se lo entrego. Al ver la cara que ponían se mordió el labio.

-¿Shiro Makimachi? –soltó Cho- no sabia que tenia otro hijo.

-Es que el no habla mucho de mi –iba a sonreír pero por la dudas no lo hizo.

Ambos hombres se la quedaron mirando, era extraño, no parecía hombre, sus facciones eran las de una…una mujer, pero en fin.

-Aquí a las tres de la tarde ¿esta claro?

-¡Hai! –la chica hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Ya lejos de la tiendo Misao pudo respirar y calmarse, eso había sido duro. Mushu y el grillito salieron de su escondite y se posaron sobre una rama.

-Ahora tienes que arma tu tienda –le dijo Mushu.

La joven se paro y agarro sus cosas, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo hacerla pero algo iba a inventar, recordó que tenia que ir a buscar a Hannya y a las tres volver.

Los ojos y la voz de su capitán volvían como flashes a su mente. Ese dia seria largo, muy largo…

NOTAS: bueno gente aca les traigo el cap dos, espero que les guste, intente hcarlo mas largo y mas atrapante pero no me salio, en fin les prometo que el proximo sera mas largo! No siempre voy a subir los cap asi de rapido ademas la semana que entra voy a estar medio ocupada pero are lo posible para subirlo rapido, odio tener que hacer esperar a la gente y no me gusta que la gente me haga esperar, se lo que se siente. Queria agradecerle a DANA-SAN 2009 por su comentario (que el unico por cierto) tenia miedo que nadie leyera mi historia pero ya con uno que se que la lee y le gusta me basta para continuarla.

Bueno ahora si los dejo, aprovecho para decirlle a una amiga feliz cumple: flor que la pases genial en tus quinces!

Atte, Misari.


	3. Primera semana

Misao

3er cap: "Primera semana"

By: Misari

Bueno gente acá les traigo el tercer capitulo, disculpen la tardanza este estuve media ocupada y además estoy trabajando en otra historia ja, ja, ja.

Ahora si que lo disfruten. Aclaro: los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Misao había tenido un sueño muy raro. Soñó que había entrado en el ejercito para salvar a su padre, que había conocido a Mushu, un dragón enviado por sus antepasados, que encima hablaba y lo mas extraño de todo era que su capitán era realmente atractivo.

-¡Arriba pequeña, a levantarse!

La voz de Mushu resonó en su cabeza y a continuación sintió un frío insoportable por todo su cuerpo, intento agarrar las sabanas pero no había nada. La joven abrió sus ojos poco a poco y se encontró con unos de color amarillo que la miraban extrañados.

-"Cierto" –pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza- "no fue un sueño"

-¡CRICRICRICRIC! –grito el grillito mientras saltaba.

-¿Qué la tropa se esta yendo? A bueno…

-¡¿Qué la tropa que?! –La joven que se estaba cambiando se paro de golpe, tirando toda la "carpa" (se puso la ropa de la película cuando Mulan entrena ¿se acuerdan?) y comenzó a correr.

-¡MISAO! –le grito Mushu- ¡RECUERDA QUE TIENES LA TRENZA SUELTA!

La joven al escuchar esas palabras, mientras corría a todo lo que daba, se sujeto el pelo en su rodete.

-¡Que chica! –le dijo Mushu al grillito mientras se disponía a seguirla.

La joven sabia que llagaba tarde, ¿Cómo?, bueno cuando llego todos los presentes la miraron y no con cara de bienvenida precisamente. Ya no sabia cuento tiempo estaba esperando aparte de que Sanosuke había llegado justo al mismo tiempo que ella y la miraba.

La joven bufo, primero por que la habían despertado y segundo por que no podía creer que persistentes eran los hombre, esta bien, ella le había tirado su querido arroz, pero le había pedido disculpas ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué se matara?

-"¡Hombres!" –pensó girando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Pero vio que todo sus compañeros de ponían en fila y ella sin pensarlo dos veces hizo lo mismo.

-"¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué al lado de el?" –la joven giro apenas su cabeza y allí estaba, Sanosuke la miraba con sus grandes ojos de color café.

Pero la vista no le duro mucho, ya que Aoshi se presento en frente de todos y al parecer había tenido una noche de perros ya que su cara hablaba por si sola.

-"Ese maldito de Cho, ya me las va a pagar, solo son tres semanas, relájate" –aclarando sus pensamientos el joven capitán comenzó a hablar- Bueno señores hoy comenzara su entrenamiento, y por eso no desayunaran.

Bufidos, suspiros y quejas se comenzaron a escuchar por toda la larga fila de hombres, incluida Misao.

-Sin quejas, yo tampoco eh desayunado, ahora quiero que cada uno me muestre lo que sabe hacer.

-¡¿Cada uno?! –salto Sanosuke, a lo que rápidamente se arrepintió ya que la mirada penetrante de Aoshi se poso en el.

-Si –su voz era firme- ¿Algún problema Sagara?

El joven luchador trago saliva y río nerviosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, Misao tuvo que hacer fuerza para no reírse.

Y así comenzó el primer dia de entrenamiento. Se había tornado aburrido, de vez en cuando aparecía algún hombre que no sabia hacer nada y los dejaba a todos con una buena risa.

Llego el turno de Kenshin y la joven le deseo suerte. Le parecía que el pelirrojo era una persona muy buena y amable hasta que el joven comenzó a blandir la espada, era impresionante, el mejor de todos hasta ahora, Misao no podía creer lo que veía.

Aoshi lo felicito y todos se quedaron con la boca hasta el piso.

-Ahora es tu turno –se dirijo Kenshin a Misao- suerte.

Le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas a lo que Misao respondió con un simple "gracias" , pero el pánico se apodero de ella al ver que todas las miradas se habían posado para su persona.

-"Tranquila, solo has lo que sabes hacer, tranquila"- la joven suspiro.

Misao era experta en kempo, su madre no había quedado muy conforme con el echo de que una "dama" como ella aprendiera la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero desde pequeña la joven veía a su abuelo y a su padre y supo que quería ser como ellos. Ninguno pudo negarse.

A pesar de ser pequeña la joven daba golpes certeros y rápidos al aire, especialmente rápidos, todos los presentes se quedaron aturdidos por la rapidez del joven que tenían frente a sus ojos, en especial cierta persona.

Aoshi se estaba impresionando por la rapidez del joven, el también era experto en kempo, pero había algo distinto. El capitán no era el único impresionado, Sanosuke apretaba su puño mientras sus ojos no se separaban ni un minuto.

La chica dio una última patada al aire con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este mismo hiciera un ruido estremecedor. Hizo un reverencia y se retiro a su puesto no sin antes recibir unas felicitaciones departe de su superior que la dejaron helada, pero mostró una gran sonrisa.

-¡Guau niño bonito! Si que sabes pelear –se burlo el luchador mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-Sano, deja de burlarte –le reprocho Kenshin- es tu turno.

La joven le regalo una tierna sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-Déjalo –le dijo Makoto logrando que se sobresaltara, ¿de donde habia salido?- ya se le pasara.

Misao asintió dándole las gracias, y luego su atención fue fijada en el luchador. Sanosuke no era malo, de hecho habia pedido veinte tablas de madera y de un solo golpe certero las partió a todas por la mitad, sin dejar ninguna con vida.

Pero al parecer eso no basto para impresionar al capitán ya que este no dijo nada.

-"¿Por qué a Kenshin y al niño bonito los felicito y a mi no? ¡Maldito!- Sanosuke ya se habia acomodado en su lugar y ahora observaba a Makoto.

¡Que hombre! Definitivamente ese si tenia en aspecto de todo un luchador y guerrero, mas bien tenia el aspecto de un asesino pero era muy bueno con la espada, incluso tanto como Kenshin, y por obvias razones Aoshi también lo felicito, logrando que el luchador de la banda roja se enojara aun mas.

Y así trascurrió el dia…

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue? –le pregunto Mushu viendo como la joven se acostaba en su futon boca arriba.

-Bien…

-¿Cómo que "Bien…"? ¡Dime algo mas! Por dios yo aquí preocupado y tú con esa indiferencia –Mushu comenzó a llorar.

-¡Mushu! –Misao se río al ver al dragoncito haciendo esa escena- es que estoy muy cansada.

-Ah claro, por que yo no.

-Bueno ya, cálmate, te lo contare, hoy no desayu…

-¿Cómo que no desayunaron? ¡Ese cretino de tu capitán! Ya me va a conocer- le dijo enojado mientras la joven se reía aun mas fuerte- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, nada…ahora ¿me dejas terminar de hablar?

-A si claro continúa, lo siento.

Misao le contó todo, sin perderse ningún detalle y a continuación Mushu le contó todo el desastre que habían ocasionado, el y el grillito, en la cocina para conseguir comida.

-Y ese Kuro, es un malhumorado.

-¿Kuro? –pregunto extrañada mientras acallaba su risa- ¿Quién es Kuro?

-¡El cocinero niña!

-Lo siento, lo siento ¿Y Criqui?

-¿Criqui? ¿Quién Criqui?

-¡El grillito!

-Ah, y ¿Por qué le pusiste Criqui?

-Es que como todo el tiempo esta criquieando.

Una gotita de sudor se poso detrás de la nuca del dragón.

-Eh…Misao la palabra "criquieando" no existe.

-Bueno ya, ya –dijo moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro- ¡Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada.

-¡Huy si! se nota –Misao giro su cabeza y sus grandes ojos se clavaron en los del dragón- dime, ¿Ya cenaste?

-Si, si –dijo entusiasmada- el Señor Aoshi ceno con nosotros.

-¿Y que les dio el cretino de comer?

-¡Mushu! No le digas cretino.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?

La joven se puso completamente roja y patio al dragón que salio de la tienda dando vueltas, mientras un grillito muy contento acababa de llegar.

* * *

El resto de la semana fue trascurriendo de forma normal, los entrenamientos se hacían más duros cada vez y Aoshi parecía que quería intensificarlos más, todos los hombres ya al cuarto dia estaban que re arrastraban por el suelo.

Y así como el entrenamiento iba mal, la relación (bueno si es que se le puede llamar relación) de Sanosuke con ella iba de guatemala a guatepeor, la joven ya se empezaba a asustar.

El cuarto dia fue el mas duro de toda la semana, Aoshi los habia convocado antes del alba y eso habia puesto a todos de mal humor, en especial a Misao que a pesar de que actuaba como hombre era toda una mujer y como mujer la joven estaba en sus días.

El capitán los puso en una fila frente a un poste altísimo, se saco su camisa y todos pudieron ver el cuerpo bien formado de Aoshi, en especial cierta chica que estaba con las hormonas algo alteradas. Misao no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-"No, no, recuerda que eres hombre"

Suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse, aunque era muy difícil ya que el sol comenzaba a salir y la chica podía ver con mejor claridad el cuerpo del muchacho, tenía algunas heridas bien marcadas pero era lo de menos, su piel era bastante morena.

Misao giro su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando los abrió intento calmarse y pudo notar que el joven cargaba un arco y una flecha, apunto a Sanosuke.

-¡Sagara! –grito apuntándole con el arco, acto seguido clavo la flecha arriba del palo- gracias por ofrecerte.

El luchador se acerco, sabia perfectamente que tenia que ir a buscar pero antes de subir, Cho apareció con una caja de madera que parecía ser muy pesada. Aoshi saco de la caja dos medallones de oro puro, bastante pesados, cada uno tenia un agujero donde pasaba una cintita negra (como en la peli).

-Necesitaran ambas para poder subir –agarro un brazo del joven y le coloco una- disciplina- agarro la otra- y fuerza.

Sanosuke dejo caer sus brazos, realmente estaban pasadas, tomo carrera y se lanzo sobre el poste, salto unos tres metros y comenzó a subir desesperadamente, cuando creía que iba a seguir sus brazos no aguantaron mas y fue cayendo de a poco.

Peor no fue el único, todos los hombres que pasaban se caían, incluso Misao, Kenshin y Makoto. Aoshi estaba claramente decepcionado y la joven no pudo evitar darse cuenta de ello.

-Es todo por hoy –y dicho esto se retiro, no sin antes clavar sus ojos en Cho que lo miraba divertido por su fracaso.

-¡Señor Aoshi! –grito Misao antes de perderlo de vista.

-¿Sucede algo Mich? –era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, se notaba que el joven estaba empezando a confiar.

-Eh…bueno en realidad…no, pero quería decirle que…usted…usted es un gran capitán.

Aoshi frunció el seño, nunca se lo habían dicho, nadie, ni siquiera su padre. Se quedo mirando al joven unos minutos, habia algo extraño en el, un aroma sumamente... ¿rico?, la cara de Aoshi se puso pálida ¡¿Cómo podía pensar que Mich, **un hombre**, tuviera aroma rico?!

Misao lo miro extrañado, la cara de su capitán no mostraba ninguna emoción nunca, pero ahora estaba pálido.

-¿Señor Aoshi? –al no obtener respuesta insistió- ¿Señor Aoshi? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Aoshi parpadeo y su típica cara volvió, necesitaba relajarse.

-¿Qué?

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, si, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?, mañana será un dia largo.

-¡Hai! –y como vino se fue.

El joven se tiro sobre su futon y pensó un rato, quizá estaba demasiado estresado con todo, en especial por que Cho no dejaba de molestarlo y con lo de hoy no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Decidió que lo mejor seria ir a tomar un baño para relajarse, esa semana se estaba poniendo dura, muy dura.

NOTAS: Bueno como lo prometido es deuda aqui les traigo el tercer cap, intente hacerlo mas largo pero no se que me pasa, se ve que este es mi karma :P jajajajja, se que tarde bastante pero intentare subir el 4 lo mas rapido posible, agradesco nuevamente a DANA-SAN-2009 por su comentario y a Artemys Hichihara (asi era no?) que tambien lo esta leyendo y comento, ¡me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta mi historia! Bueno ahora si me dispido y les prometo, no ¡les juro! que el proximo si sera mas largo, ajaja.

Atte, Misari.


	4. Amigos

**Misao**

**4º cap: "Amigos"**

**By: Misari**

Bueno gente aquí les tengo el cuarto capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Era el último dia de la primera semana, todos estaban muertos de cansancio, y al parecer su capitán parecía no notarlo. Misao se había dado cuenta que desde aquella ultima vez que hablo con el no se habían cruzado ni hablado, y eso le parecía extraño, además cada vez que se dirigía a ella no usaba mas su nombre si no que utilizaba su apellido.

Pero ese no era su mayor problema, no, Sanosuke había estado atentando contra su vida varias veces, además de que la vigilaba todo el tiempo y eso no era bueno, ya se estaba cansando de tenerlo como perrito faldero de tras de ella.

Volvió a su tienda donde Hannya la recibió con un relincho de felicidad, tenía una hora antes de volver a hacer el entrenamiento nocturno, que la anterior vez no había salido muy lindo que digamos.

_Flash back_

Misao corría con todas sus fuerzas intentando esquivar todas las flechas posibles, pero el echo se le hacia imposible ya que era de a dos y le había tocado con la persona menos indicada...

-"Hubiera preferido no bañarme por una semana" –pensó la joven mientras jalaba su pierna para que Sanosuke avanzara- ¡Quieres moverte! –le grito cansada.

El hombre se paro en seco y la miro a los ojos, ¿Quién se creía que era ese niño bonito?

-¿Disculpa? Tú no me mandas, niño bonito –agrego con énfasis.

-¿No te das cuenta, idiota? –eso fue el colmo.

Sanosuke se lanzo sobre Misao pero la joven lo esquivo, como pudo, y le propino una patada en sus partes bajas, el luchador aúllo de dolor mientras se retorcía. Misao de un tiron, se soltó y salio corriendo, pero su escapada no le duro mucho, una flecha, ambos se habían olvidado por completo de donde estaban, le atravesó la manga logrando que la joven se cayera de lleno al piso y eso provoco que Sanosuke pudiera alcanzarla. El hombre le golpeo en el estomago, pero antes de que siguiera unas cuantas manos lo sujetan.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Aoshi tenía la mirada penetrante sobre Sanosuke.

Misao se incorporo como pudo, ayudada de Kenshin y miro al luchador.

-Lo siento –dijo el hombre con un tono irónico.

-Puedes irte al diablo –le respondió harta la chica.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta del joven, Mich era de lo mas educado y siempre ayudaba, no parecía ser violento ya que el había parado casi todas las peleas.

-"Bueno" –pensó Kenshin- "¿A quien no harta Sanosuke?"

Aoshi los puso uno al lado de otro y los miro severamente.

-Saben que no tolero las peleas en mi campamento –ese tono no se veía nada bueno, demasiado pacifico- así que van a hacer un tarea extra JUNTOS –recalco la palabra juntos logrando que ambos jóvenes se miraran.

Cho apareció de la nada, en bata y pantuflas, con su condenado anotador y se quedo mirando la escena.

-¿Por qué juntos? –reprocho Misao.

-Por que a mi se me canta –le respondió con indiferencia.

-Bueno –dijo Sanosuke- a mí no se me canta hacerlo.

Oh no, el joven estaba jugando con fuego, e iba a salir quemado. Cho no aguanto la risa y fuertes carcajadas se escucharon de su garganta. Lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo seco departe de Aoshi que ya tenia todas las venas marcadas en su frente y sus ojos estaban mas fríos que nunca.

-Tu –dijo dirigiéndose a Cho- cállate, y tu –le dijo a Sanosuke- aras lo que yo te diga, ¿Esta claro?

Sanosuke no iba a responder, pero una mirada gélida departe de Kenshin, quien se encontraba del otro lado observando todo, provoco que aceptara.

-Esta claro –lo dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Los quiero acá mañana, a los dos, después del entrenamiento nocturno, ¿Entendieron?

Ambos asintieron con su cabeza y pronto Cho comenzó a decirle al resto que no tenia nada que hacer y que volvieran a su tienda. Misao volvió a la suya con un nudo en la garganta y un terrible dolor de estomago... ¿Por que se sentía así?

_Fin del flash back_

Entro a su tienda y vio a su amigo dragón recostado mirando el techo, ni rastro del grillito. La chica se recostó al lado de Mushu y este se sorprendió al ver que no lo había saludado ni le hablaba, ella siempre, por mas que estaba cansada, le contaba lo que había vivido, pero desde la noche anterior la joven había estado muy seria y sin ganas de nada.

-¿No saludas? –le reprocho.

-Ah...hola –le dijo sin darse vuelta y sin ninguna emoción en su frase.

-¡Hey! –le dijo tocándole el hombre y girando su vista para verla- Misao, ¿Qué te sucede?, has estado extraña últimamente.

-Nada...

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡¿Es una broma no?! –la joven se río- Eso así, hey –se dio la vuelta para mirarla, estaba llorando- no llores, todo saldrá bien Misao –el dragón le sonrío.

-Lo se, Mushu, es solo que...no tengo ningún amigo aquí, el único es Kenshin pero no hablo mucho con el, y además...el Señor Aoshi...

-¿Y ahora que te hizo ese cretino?

-¡Mushu! –le dijo incorporándose mientras pequeñas risitas salían de su boca.

-Espera, ¿Dijiste que no tenias amigos? ¿Y yo que soy? ¿Un adorno?

La joven se río mas fuerte, olvidando sus penas, estar con Mushu le hacia bien, era cierto, el dragoncito se había trasformado no solo en un guía y en un guardián, sino que también en un amigo, un compañero.

-¿Y que me decís del cret...digo de TU Señor Aoshi? –resalto el tu provocando que Misao se sonrojara.

-¡Mushu, no es mío! –"ojala lo fuera"- No lo se, a estado extraño.

-¿Qué ya no era? –Misao re río aun mas.

-Es que hace unos días estábamos hablando lo mas bien y después de ese dia que hable con el se puso extraño y luego no me hablo mas.

-mm...-Mushu adopto una pose pensativa- quizá sintió algo raro la ultima vez que hablaron.

-¿Raro? ¿Cómo que?

-Bueno...no se...tu estabas en esos días en los que las mujeres...

-¿Me estas –lo interrumpió- queriendo decir que se dio cuenta que soy una mujer?

-No, no, no –le dijo negando la cabeza una y otra vez- veras, Misao, todos despedimos un...como se dice...aroma especial que pocos se dan cuenta y ese aroma en las mujeres se intensifica en esos días, ¿Comprendes?

-La verdad no.

El dragón bufo, que cabezota que era su amiga.

-¡Que Aoshi se dio cuenta de eso y... –ante la reflección que había hecho se puso a reír a carcajadas logrando un gran signo de interrogación en la joven.

-¡¿Y?! –le grito cansada.

-¡Se asusto! ¡Por que para el eres un hombre! –apenas pudo terminar la frase que ya se hecho a reír otra vez.

-¡Mushu! Eso no es gracioso, ¡Es grave! ¿Mira si la próxima vez se da cuenta?

-Relájate –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de tanto reír- mira ahí vino Criqui, oye... ¿Tu no tienes que ir a tu entrenamiento?

-Es cierto –le dio un beso al dragón- nos vemos, ¡Adiós Criqui! –les dijo mientras salía de la carpa- nos vemos Hannya, ¡Cuídalos! –Misao ya se había alejado cuando Mushu y Criqui salieron a preguntarle si necesitaba algo.

-Mi niña ya esta creciendo –el grillo lo miro desconcertado.

-¡Cricir...cri!

-¿Qué parezco que?

* * *

Misao ya había llegado y el entrenamiento era el de siempre, esquivar las flechas en plena oscuridad, escabullirse, trepar, arrastrase, todas esas cosas que Misao detestaba para esa hora, pero en esos momentos no pensaba más que en lo que Mushu le había dicho, ¿Aoshi se había dado cuenta de algo así?, negó con la cabeza ¡No!, no era el momento de pensar en algo así.

El entrenamiento termino antes de lo que cualquiera se hubiera esperado, todos volvieron a sus tiendas a excepción de dos personas, bueno tres personas, y que precisamente ninguna tenia buen humor.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto Sanosuke.

Aoshi paro en seco y giro a verlo, se acerco hasta el quedando a escasos centímetros, Misao se asusto, Aoshi se hacia respetar y Sanosuke...bueno el era un renegado.

-Harán guardia toda la noche, no perdón –dijo alejándose de el- tu harás guardia toda la noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo solo y el –señalo a Misao- no? ¡Ni siquiera vio quien empezó la pelea! –le grito.

-Por eso, seguro que fuiste tu –y dicho estas palabras Aoshi se alejo- se quedaran aquí los dos hasta nuevo aviso, no hagan nada de lo que después se arrepientan –y se fue.

Sanosuke patio el piso con toda la bronca que tenia acumulada que hizo un hoyo enorme en el piso y comenzó a murmurar palabras que Misao no entendió, bueno que en realidad no quiso entender pero sabia muy bien a quien iban dirigidas. Se sentó en el piso y se quedo mirando la nada un rato, hasta que al luchador se le paso el enojo y comenzó a mirar a Misao de una forma que a ella le incomodo de sobremanera.

-¿Qué tengo? –le pregunto sin mirarlo- ¿Cara de rana?

-Puede ser... –Sanosuke sonrió al ver que Misao se enojaba- pero mas bien tienes cara de muerto, o la tienes de...

Basta era el colmo de los colmos, la joven se paro de golpe y encaro a Sanosuke como solía hacerlo cuando se enojaba demasiado con su madre.

-¡¿Se puede saber cual es tu maldito problema?! –estaba gritando demasiado, el luchador se quedo sin palabras, sin reaccionar- ¡Ah claro, ahora te quedas callado!

Se volvió a sentar mirando para otro lado...no estaba de humor para peleas pero si el muchacho quería pelear no se iba a negar, después de todo había perdido ese miedo a las riñas de hombres desde ya hacia una semana, eran tan idiotas, era por eso que siempre prefería evitarlas.

-Yo... –dijo al fin el luchador- No se que decir...

-Si me doy cuenta –le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, en su posición y con un tono irónico que hizo molestar a Sanosuke- ¿Sigues así por lo del arroz?

Enarco una ceja, ¿Por el arroz?, ya se había olvidado de eso, simplemente seguía molestándolo por que lo consideraba un reto, un chico tan "delicado" como ese en un ejercito, y para colmo enfrentándose a el.

-La verdad no, es que soy así...Mich –mastico esa ultima palabra.

Misao giro su vista y la clavo en los ojos cafés de Sanosuke, se paro y se acerco hasta tenerlo en frente.

-¿Entonces podemos para con esta pavada?

-No es tan fácil.

-No, si claro ¡Te costara un ojo! Cabeza de pollo –Misao lo dijo más en broma que en otra cosa y al parecer el hombre capto el mensaje.

-¡Oye! Cabeza de pollo tu abuela –y ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, la verdad esa primera semana había resultado mas para conocerse entre si y Misao disfrutaba mucho de la companía de Sanosuke, hacia que todo tuviera un lado gracioso y con Kenshin y Makoto hacían un trío bastante peculiar.

-¿Amigos? –le dijo la joven estirando su mano.

-Amidos –le respondió estrechándole la mano después de unos minutos de pensar, luego de eso comenzaron a hablar y se perdieron en el hilo de la conversación.

Mushu miraba con Criqui, desde lejos la escena y se ponía muy feliz por su pequeña, ahora que tenía dos amigos para compartir sus aventuras y no pasarla tan mal.

Pero no eran los únicos que veían la escena, Kenshin y Makoto la miraban desde la parte trasera de su tienda, estaban sentados "mirando las estrellas", no se habían perdido ningún detalle de la conversación, aunque no habían escuchado mucho, pero se ponían feliz, ahora tenían uno nuevo para sumar a su "trío" que ahora seria algo así como un "cuarteto". Aoshi y Cho también miraban la escena, por su parte el Capitán, le dirigió algo así como una sonrisa triunfante a Cho quien bufo pero le duro poco ya que su compañero le propino otro puñetazo.

-Te lo dije –fue lo único que escucho Cho antes de caer desmayado- "Mañana será un dia interesante" –pensó el joven.

Misao regreso temprano a su carpa, pero le hizo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una cara de alivio, le dio las buenas noches a Mushu, Criqui y Hannya y se fue a acostar, antes de acostarse pensó que estarían haciendo fu familia.

-"Seguro que Okina no deja dormir a mamá y a papá" –río en voz baja para que Mushu no se despertara- "y Yutaro seguro esta en mi cuarto...- se callo, no quería ni pensarlo, pero luego volvió a sonreír, los extrañaba mucho, pero pronto, pronto los vería de nuevo, cerro los ojos y se hundió en su merecido descanso.

NOTAS: Bueno se qu este es mucho mas corto que los demas y quiza se esperaban algo mas, pero no tenia muchas ganas de escribir, pero como no queria hacerlos esperar lo subi, pero ahora que lo leo ¡no me quedo tan mal! ja, ja, ja, la verdad que estoy orgullosa de lo que estoy logrando (y no es de agrandarme), si no que me siento asi por que les gusta y eso me pon extramadamente feliz! MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA! a artemys ichihara, que le agradesco por haber leido y afrecido su ayuda, a DANA-SAN-2009, que fue la primera que comento y me puse super super contenta y a Sofi113 (o era 13?, disculpen es que mi memoria me falla y mucho), ja, ja ,ja ahora si los saludo y no los molesto mas hasta el capitulo 5! nos Vemos!

Atte, Misari.


	5. Segunda semana

Misao

5º cap: "Segunda semana"

By: Misari

¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el quinto cap, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo.

* * *

Después de haberse arreglado con Sanosuke, Misao se sentía muy feliz y, ahora, acompañada, se había integrado al trío que ahora con ella era el cuarteto y hacían todo juntos, a excepción de bañarse claro, a la joven se le estaban acabando las excusas y eso le preocupaba mucho, ya no sabia que decirle a Kenshin cuando le preguntaba por que no quería ir a bañarse con ellos.

Llego a su tienda y vio a Mushu jugando con Criqui a ver quien adivinaba el color que el otro estaba pensando, estaba cansada, después de todo ese dia había sido el primero de la segunda semana y a pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado se cansaba igual.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? –pregunto Mushu mientras se rascaba su brazo.

-Bien...bueno no tan bien.

-¿Cricrirci? –pregunto el grillito.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que por que no te fue tan bien –dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Ya no se que excusa usar para decirle a los chicos que no quiero ir a bañarme con ellos.

-¿Y por que no les dices que simplemente no quieres? –el grillo la miro.

-¡Mushu! ¡No puedo hacer eso! –le grito enojada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno...a decir verdad no se...pero es que nadie se baña solo y para colmo ¡Hace tres días que no me baño!

-Con razón hay tanto olor –miro al grillito y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Misao los fulmino con la mirada y agarro al dragón del cuello que en ese momento se puso pálido del susto.

-No es gracioso –dejo un espacio en cada palabra- necesito una solución –lo soltó y Mushu cayo de seco al piso.

-¡Eso dolió! –la acuso con el dedo- ¿Y por que no les dices la verdad?

-¡Claro esa es la respuesta! ¡Chicos, miren soy una mujer! –dijo con ironía- ¡No puedo decirles eso! Hablare con el árbol que seguro tiene mejores ideas que tu.

El grillito comenzó a reírse, pero no le duro mucho ya que el dragón lo patio y este salio volando hacia fuera.

-¿Y si inventas que tienes una enfermedad o algo así? –le pregunto.

-Ya lo intente –se sentó soltándose el pelo- pero...no se.

-¿Y si les dices que te da vergüenza?

Misao miro a su compañero, esa si estaba mejor que las anteriores, pero no conocía a ninguno que tuviera ese problema y se le decía eso a sus amigos quizá pensarían que es algo...ejem...especial, y Misao no quería que pensaran eso de Mich.

-"Dios, ya lo estoy tratando como otra persona" –pensó seria- "¡Si solo soy yo! Que me importa a mi lo que piensen de Mich"

-¿Misao? –la toco y la chica pareció salir del transe mirándolo- ¿No vas a responderme?

-Are eso –le sonrío- les diré que me da vergüenza y espero que eso funcione.

-Ahora que lo pienso...llegaste temprano hoy... ¿No vas a ir a cenar? –le pregunto extrañado.

-No, no quiero que hoy también me pregunten si me quiero ir a bañar con ellos, me voy a dormir.

-¡Espera! ¿Y si vienen a buscarte?

-No lo había pensado.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Qué insinúas? –se acerco hasta quedar cara con cara.

-Nada, nada –dijo tragando saliva- lo único que te recomiendo es que no duermas con tu trenza suelta y que no te quites las vendas.

-Tiene razón –se separo dejando respirar al dragoncito- Gracias Mushu, buenas noches –le acaricio la cabeza y le dio un beso- ve a traer a Criqui y discúlpate con el.

-Si mamá –ambos rieron- buenas noches pequeña –y salio de la tienda.

La mañana llego mas rápido de lo que se esperaba, Mushu la levanto y con Criqui y Hannya la despidieron, por suerte esa noche no había ido ninguno a preguntarle por que no fue a cenar, pero sabía que cuando llegara la lluvia de preguntas le iba a caer enzima.

Ese dia le tocaba, como todos los segundos días de la semana, ir a entrenar con su grupete solos con Aoshi mientras el resto intentaba, en vano, pescar algo, de seguro esa noche no tendría cena. Llego al lugar pactado el dia anterior, era algo así como una pradera, un poco alejada del campamento, tenia un par de arbustos y un único árbol, detrás se podían visualizar el esplendido Monte Fuji. No había nadie. Se sentó debajo del arbola esperar.

-"Que raro" –la brisa le pegaba en la cara calmándola- "el Señor Aoshi siempre llega primero, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?" –se asusto- "¡No! ¡Claro que no, idiota! Piensa mejor Misao" –se dijo a si misma.

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se paro rápido por pura costumbre y pudo ver a Aoshi con su típica vestimenta, sin nada arriba cosa que volvía loca a Misao pero había aprendido a disimularlo muy bien, y su cara inexpresiva, pero había algo en ella, algo raro.

-Buenos días –le dijo Misao con su típica sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Mich –habían recuperado su confianza ¿Cómo? Bueno el hecho era muy simple, hacia tres días atrás Aoshi iba caminando hacia su tienda cuando a Misao se le ocurrió una idea, les contó a sus amigos, en voz MUY alta, que usaba una especie de loción especial que su mamá le había preparado y que le dejaba un olor "raro", y como por arte de magia al dia siguiente Aoshi volvía a tratarla como Mich, tubo que aguantarse las ganas de reír.

-"De seguro ya se olvido de ese dia" –aclaro su garganta un poco y con todo el valor de mundo le pregunto- ¿Le sucede algo?

Aoshi la miro extrañado, ¿Tanto se notaba? Suspiro.

-No, no es nada grave –se notaba que no quería hablar del tema.

-Se que...bueno...usted es el capitán y yo una, digo –se corrigió rápido- un solado...pero si necesita algo...o quiere hablar con alguien a mi no me molesta.

-Gracias Mich...pero –se quedo allí ya que los otros tres que faltaban habían llegado y su cara inexpresiva volvió de inmediato.

Misao saludo gustosa sus amigos y estos le preguntaron por que no había ido a cenar y ella le respondió que estaba demasiado cansada para ir así que prefirió quedarse en su tienda y cenar allí.

El entrenamiento empezó como siempre, el primero en enfrentar se a su capitán era Makoto, comos siempre termino perdiendo, al igual que Kenshin, por otra parte Sanosuke que no se rindió tan fácilmente, además de que le tenia cierta bronca y ese era el único momento en que podía, medianamente descargarse.

Empezó como siempre, Sanosuke iba ganando haciendo en cada golpe, retroceder a Aoshi, pero este atrapo en el aire una de las patadas del luchador y doblo su pierna sacándole un grito de dolor, pero no espero mucho tiempo, le propino un puñetazo en la cara que Aoshi no pudo esquivar y callo al piso, Sanosuke no desaprovecho la ocasión e intento pisarlo, pero el joven capitán fue mas rápido, giro, dio un salto y lo siguiente...fueron risas departe de los espectadores que miraban como Sanosuke volaba por los aires debido a la patada que Aoshi le había dado. El luchador volvió claramente enojado y tocándose el estomago. Por otra parte Aoshi se veía decepcionado y acto seguido llamo a Misao.

La chica temblaba, odiaba estar tan cerca de el, no por que le molestara su presencia, si no por que tenia miedo de que se diera cuenta de que era una mujer...cambio su postura al ver a un Aoshi casi como ausente, ni siquiera la miraba, le preocupo, pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad y le lanzo un puñetazo que el joven pudo esquivar con facilidad y pudo contraatacar muy fácilmente, la derrivo golpeándole en la espalda con el codo.

-Cuando el señuelo es demasiado obvio...

-Es una trampa –dijo feliz Kenshin.

Misao bufo y se incorporo, pero sintió algo incomodo, se sintió libre. Sanosuke pudo ver como la cara de su amigo se ponía pálida y se comenzaba a agarrar la espalda.

-Mich... ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto causando que todos posaran su mirada en el chico.

-Eh...si, si...claro...claro –estaba nerviosa, las vendas se le habían desatado y los hombres podrían llegar a notarlo –"Ese Mushu, jamás dejare que me ate las vendas otra vez, ¿Qué hago, que hago?"

-¿Seguro? –pregunto Makoto que hasta ese momento no había hablado.

-¡Si! –una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- Es solo que...que, me duele –"Piensa rápido, inventa algo idiota"- me duele...la espalda, ¡Si, eso es! Me duele la espalda.

Todos enarcaron una ceja, ¿Se había vuelto loco o algo así?

-Ya me voy, lamento haber caído en la trampa, prometo que entrenare más duro –y salio disparado como si fuera un rayo.

-Vaya chico –dijo Makoto mirando al resto.

* * *

Aoshi se permitió recostarse cinco minutos, necesitaba calmarse un poco. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en menos de dos semanas, su entrenamiento no era efectivo, los hombres seguían igual o peor que antes y para colmo Cho lo amenazaba con decirle al emperador. Suspiro. Eso no era lo que mas lo abrumaba. Mich, ese era el nombre de su mayor preocupación.

-"Ya, sácatelo de la cabeza, por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué tiene, que?" –se regañaba a si mismo, sabia que había algo distinto en el, algo raro y se había propuesto averiguarlo, pero cuanto mas cerca estaba de el, mas nervioso se ponía y eso lo asustaba, y mucho- "Tranquilo, sabes que te gustan las mujeres ¿no?, ¿No es así?"- sintió un escalofríos y se levanto de golpe ¡Pero claro que le gustaban las mujeres! ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba?

-¡Capitán! –grito Cho desde afuera.

-"Maldita sea, solo pedía cinco minutos, ni eso puedo tener" –puso su mayor cara de inexpresión y borro todo lo que había pensado por el momento- ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto asomándose.

-Sus hombres no han mejorado en nada, ¿Lo sabia? ¡Y para colmo hoy tampoco cenaremos, por que ninguno pudo pescar ni una miseria mojarrita!

-¿Y que quieres que haga? –arto, estaba arto.

-¡¿Cómo que que quiero que hagas?! ¡Que mejoren, tu método no funciona!

-Es que necesitan tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Esa es tu excusa? –Cho lo miro amenazante.

Aoshi se acerco peligrosamente y lo agarro del cuello, apretó apenas, solo para que se asustara.

-Escúchame una cosita –su tono de voz no estaba calmado, estaba realmente enojado y el hombre de cabello de escoba se asusto- hago lo que puedo, ¿Entiendes?, no soy un súper humano, y si tanto te molesta mi manera de entrenar hazlo tu ¿No te parece? –lo soltó.

-No, la verdad tu método es espectacular, ahora me voy –y salio disparado, dejando a Aoshi parado en frente de su tienda con un nudo en su garganta y un laberinto por cerebro.

Volvió a entrar en la tienda, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo allí, necesitaba tomar aire y salio a dar un vuelta. Al principio el paisaje tenia tintes de color naranja ya que el sol se estaba oponiendo pero con el paso del tiempo y de su caminata el cielo se volvió oscuro y el paisaje comenzó a tomar distintas tonalidades de negro y gris. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del campamento se sentó en la hierva y un viento calido comenzó a soplar. Se agarro la cabeza unos minutos y cerro los ojos, la imagen de Mich apareció en su cabeza y los abrió de golpe, ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué el otra vez?

-"Quizá estando entre tantos hombres todo el tiempo... –negó con la cabeza- No seas precipitado, tal vez solo sea el estrés –asintió- si solo debe ser eso, el estrés.

Pero había algo dentro de el que sabía perfectamente que no era el estrés, aunque claro no iba a aceptarlo hasta encontrarle una explicación más lógica. Decidió volver, ya había estado suficientes minutos con el mismo, su intento de ejército lo necesitaba, se paro y se encamino.

Cuando llego y vio que todo estaba en orden decidió ir a su tienda y dormir sin cenar, mañana iba a ser otra dia agitado y necesitaba toas sus fuerzas posibles, además de que utilizaba su energía no solo para el ejercicio si no que ahora también para pensar.

El resto de la semana transcurrió normal y con mejoras, cosa que alegro mucho a Aoshi aunque no lo demostraba sus soldados mas cercanos sabían que era así, en especial por que ahora el que estaba, la mayor parte del tiempo, de mal humor y con cara larga era Cho, cosa que ponía al resto feliz y lo celebraban, incluso Mushu.

Y así transcurrió, salvo por un pequeño incidente del cual Misao casi no escapa con vida...

NOTAS: Disculpen la tardansa! Es que me acabo de enterar que tengo una semana mas de clases ¬¬, y ademas estoy con los ultimos examenes y como siempre yo estoy jugando con fuego, asi que sepan disculparme, prometo que la proxima vez actualizare mas seguido! Una cosita...quiza habran notado que en este cap le dedique algo de mas espacio a Aoshi, es que considere que todos deberian saber como se siente y que es lo que, medianamente, pìensa, quiza no me salio muy bien pero intente hacer lo mejor posible, y lo ultimo del cap (NO ME MATEN) es que queria dejarlos con algo de suspenso por lo menos un capitulo, me acabo de dar cuenta que todos terminaban con un "final cerrado", ja, ja, ja, asi que decidi que este terminaria asi, queria decirles a todos GRACIAS! otra vez (si ya se soy muy repetitiva), los nombraria a todos pero no me los acuerdo y no quiero volver a meter la pata (perdon Sofi13 perdon!), en le cap que viene los voy a mencionar a todos!

Ahora si los dejo hasta el cap seis, espero que sea lo que ustedes esperaban!

Atte, Misari.


	6. Incidente

**Misao**

**6º cáp: "incidente" **

**By: Misari**

Disculpen la tardanza se que me van a matar, es que estuve trabajando en el otro fic y bueno se me paso el tiempo si quieren descargarse no hay problema ja, ja, ja. Como estoy con ganas de dedicar quería dedicarle este capitulo a **DANA-SAN-2009 **y a **Artemys Ichihara **que fueron las primeras que me dejaron reviews y me pareció justo, por que ellas me animaron a seguir adelante , ¡Gracias!

Ahora si los dejo para que lean...espero que les guste.

* * *

-¡Pero Misao...! –le reprocho Mushu por cuarta vez consecutiva

-Quieres dejar de preocuparte –se agacho y agarro al dragón que la miraba preocupada- todo va a salir bien –lo beso en la frente y lo deposito en el piso nuevamente.

-Es que sabes que existe la minima posibilidad de que te vean y si eso pasa...- Mushu agacho la cabeza para no mirarla.

-Ya, ya, lo se, lo se, ¿quieres dejar de preocuparte tontito? ¡Hace cinco días que no me baño! –lo miro.

-¿Y? Yo una vez no me bañe por una semana –le dijo mientras fruncía los hombros.

-¿Y eso que? Yo no soy una sucia ni tampoco pretendo serlo lo único que quiero es un baño aunque sea un enjuague rápido ¿Es mucho pedir? –Misao lo miro con ojos de perro abandonado, mientras Criqui, que recién llegaba, miraba la escena.

-Esta bien –le dijo sin mirarla y cruzando sus brazos- pero si te atrapan no seré yo quien te rescate, caprichosa.

-¡Hey! Yo no soy caprichosa –lo agarro y le dio un fuerte abrazo- Gracias Mushu.

-Ya, bueno, desvístete que si no el lago estará lleno –le aclaro mientras se safaba del abrazo.

Una gota de sudor se poso detrás de la nuca de Misao.

-Eh...Mushu...no quiero tirarte abajo ni nada de eso, pero...es media noche.

-¿Y? –suspiro- olvídalo, eres una terca.

El grillito y la muchacha comenzaron a reírse poniendo de pero humor al dragón. Después de eso Misao comenzó a desvestirse, agarro una toalla y se la ato para cubrir su cuerpo e ir hasta el lago y unas cremas para el pelo y cuerpo para tomar su merecido baño. Salio de la tienda con Mushu y Criqui en los hombros. El lago Yamanaka estaba bastante lejos del campamento pero la chica disfruto del pequeño viaje debido a la compañía de sus dos amiguitos. Cuando llego pudo ver el hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba. Los árboles tenían un aspecto medio fantasmal, mientras que la luna en el lago se veía esplendida y el Monte Fuji detrás hacia perfecto contraste, era ideal hacer una pintura.

-"Cualquier pintor que pintara esto se haría famoso" –pensó la chica mientras apreciaba el paisaje.

Su pensamiento no duro mucho ya que Mushu le hacia señas de que se apurara o la iba a matar, Misao dejo escapar una sonrisa, su amigo se preocupaba demasiado por ella, pero en cierta forma tenia razón, aunque fuera media noche tenia que tener cuidado de que no la vieran o chau cabeza. Metió el dedo gordo del pie derecho en el lago y pudo sentir el agua helada. Le dijo a Mushu que fuera a hacer guardia por si las moscas y lo hizo sin chistar, mientras el grillito paseaba por ahí. Tomo coraje. Se saco la toalla y se metió de una. Cuando salio a tomar aire después de la zambullida sintió como si miles de cuchillas se le clavaran en la piel.

-"Esta, no helada, heladísima" –pensó mientras se frotaba para entrar en calor.

Mushu refunfuñaba mientras miraba de vez en cuando para atrás para ver que la joven estuviera bien. Comenzó a mirar las estrellas, sabia que Misao iba a tardar mucho, después de todo aunque actuara como hombre era una mujer y sabia perfectamente que no podías decirle a una mujer que se apure en el baño por que eso es como pedirle al sol que se apague, imposible.

Ya había pasado tiempo, una hora más o menos, Misao nadaba tranquilamente en el agua, se metió mas adentro a nadar y pudo notar que el lago era profundo. Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que escucho un ruido. Giro a todas las direcciones para encontrar a Mushu pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Escucho algo que se metía en el agua, intento verlo pero no vio nada, lo que se hubiera metido se acercaba a ella. El corazón le latía fuertemente, parecía que se iba a parar en cualquier momento. Algo le toco la pierna y comenzó a subir...

-¡Bu! –grito el dragoncito saliendo del agua.

Misao grito tan fuerte y con todas sus fuerzas que hasta Hannya lo escucho, Mushu comenzó a reírse y retorcerse en el agua como nunca lo había hecho, las lágrimas le salían a mares, mientras que la cara de Misao mostraba una de pocos amigos.

-¡Debiste... –se detuvo por la risa-...ver tu... –otra vez, de tan solo recordarlo le deba ganas de seguir riendo-...tu cara! –dijo al fin dejando de reírse un poco.

-¡Mushu! –le reprocho la chica- ¡Eso no es gracioso!

-Discúlpame –se seco las lagrimas- es solo que no aguante.

-Casi me agarra un paro cardiaco.

-No seas exagerada.

-¡¿Exagerada?! –le grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza- ¡¿Yo exagerada?!

-Bueno, perdón –se froto la parte donde había recibido el golpe, le había dolido- lo siento, no lo volveré hacer.

-Eso espero –suspiro- ahora ve a seguir haciendo guardia, en unos minutos salgo.

-¡A la orden mi capitán! –Mushu río y se sumergió hasta llegar a la costa.

La chica lo siguió con la vista hasta que no pudo verlo mas, se sumergió una vez más e intento relajarse, eso si que había sido demasiado después lo castigaría peor, río al recordar lo que había pasado, Mushu tenia una mente realmente criminal y sicopata.

-"Tonto" –pensó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Iba a salir cuando ve al pequeño dragón acercarse, al parecer venia apurado y tenia una cara de susto.

-¡Escóndete! –le dijo en un susurro cuando llego al lado de ella.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Otra de tus bromas? –le dijo en tono irónico.

-¡No! Y baja la voz –le reprocho- escuche pasos y cuando me asome, ¿Adivina quien estaba?

Misao lo miro extrañada, pero su cara se puso pálida, fuera quien fuera no podía verla, por nada del mundo.

-No se –le dijo bajando el tono de voz.

-¡El cretino!

-¿El cret...? –reflexiono- ¡¿El Señor Aoshi?! –le grito alarmada.

-Sip –sonrío- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Misao se mordió el labio ¿Qué cuernos se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Hacerse pasar por Mich? ¡No! Eso era estupido, quizás Sano y los demás se lo creyeran pero no Aoshi, ¿Esconderse? ¡No! ¿A dónde lo iba a hacer? ¿Debajo del agua? No podía aguantar más de unos segundos.

-"¿Qué hago, que hago?"-pensó asustada y presa del pánico- ¿Viene para bañarse? –le pregunto al dragón que parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Sip...-le dijo picaronamente.

-¡Mushu! No es momento para hacer bromas ¿Acaso no vas a ayudarme?

-¿Disculpa? No me quisiste escuchar Misao, ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte?

-¡Por que era mi amigo y los amigos están en las malas y en las buenas! –le dijo al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Hey...tranquila, por supuesto que voy a ayudarte, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es llegar a la costa e irnos.

-¿Y la toalla? –le pregunto, el dragón desvío la mirada- ¿No pensaras que yo...? –Mushu la miro como si hubiera ganado un premio- ¡Estas loco, no voy a ir desnuda hasta la carpa! -le grito.

-Shhh...Baja la voz –se subió a su hombro izquierdo- no hay otra alternativa.

-¡Pero no quiero ir desnuda por ahí!

-¿Y que plenas hacer, Superman?

Misao lo miro, no quería ir pero tampoco quería que la descubrieran y la mataran, pero había mas riesgo que la vieran corriendo por ahí que Aoshi la viera, podría quedarse hasta que el se fuera, pero ya estaba temblando por el frío del agua, no queria morir por hipotermia. Se quedo muda y sin pensar al escuchar entrar alguien al agua. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-"Tranquila, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala" –pensó calmando su respiración- "eso es, tranquila"

Se sumergió hasta la nariz, cosa que pudiera respirar y ver, ya había decidido lo que quería hacer. Nado hasta cerca de la costa tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, el dragón se había conformado con observarla y se sujeto fuertemente a su hombro sin lastimarla. Misao llego cerca de la costa y pudo verlo, para su suerte solo podía ver de la cintura para arriba, respiro aliviada y nado un poco más, hasta llegar casi al borde, pero cuando pensó que su tortura terminaría Aoshi se dio vuelta con brusquedad provocando que Misao se sumergiera.

El joven inspecciono el lugar con la mirada, le había parecido escuchar un ruido y sintió unos movimientos en el agua. Misao trataba de aguantar la respiración pero sentía que no podía más, estaba al borde de ahogarse cuando decidió salir, salio de a poco y sin hacer ningún ruido, para su alivio Aoshi había dejado de mirar para ese lado y se había ido a nadar mas adentro.

-"Uff..." –pensó aliviada- "estuvo cerca"

Miro por segunda vez y tomo impulso, tenia que ser todo en menos de segundos, se acerco mas a la costa y de un salto salio, agarro su toalla que estaba cerca y comenzó la carrera dejando sus cosas para bañarse en lago, en la mañana iría por ellas. Mientras corría se ato su toalla y sujeto a Mushu que amenazaba con caerse. Hizo todo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado. Entro rápido a la carpa y agarro su ropa depositando al dragón en el piso. Se visto rápido y comenzó a secar su cabella sentada en el piso. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Misao todavía tenía el corazón en la boca.

Termino de secarse el pelo y se hizo su característica trenza y acto seguido se hizo un rodete tirando todo su pelo para atras. Mushu la miro de reojo mientras se enroscaba para dormir, Misao se recostó y se tapo con la sabana. Se dio la vuelta quedando frente al dragón que la miraba.

-¿Estuvo cerca no? –le dijo Mushu con algo de sarcasmo.

-Creí que se me venia el mundo abajo –confeso algo apenada.

Mushu río logrando que la chica se molestara un poco.

-¡No es gracioso! –le manifestó enojada.

-No me río por eso tontita –Misao enarco una ceja y levanto medio cuerpo para mirarlo desde arriba.

-¿Entonces por que te ríes? –le pregunto intrigada.

-O vamos Misao deja de fingir –hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de la chica- o me vas a decir que no te gusto verlo...

Misao se puso de todo los colores y le pego un buen manotazo al dragón que quedo viendo las "estrellitas", mientras su risa se apagaba.

-¡Mushu! –se dio la vuelta- ¡Buenas noches! –le grito enojada, mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

Mushu sacudió su cabeza y se termino de acomodar. Se fue durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de los contratiempos, todo había salido medianamente bien. Misao se quedo pensando unos minutos antes de dormirse, la verdad que por el miedo y el apuro que tenia no lo había visto bien, pero tenia que admitir que ver a su Capitán de esa forma era realmente atractivo para la vista, se sonrojo al recordarlo, todo mojado...lastima que no pudo ver su cara, eso si hubiera sido lindo. Escucho que el dragón se removía al lado suyo y dio la vuelta para verlo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y Criqui? –pregunto mirándola a los ojos y algo preocupado.

* * *

Aoshi estaba paralizado, ¿Había visto bien?, se sacudió la cabeza, no, claro no que no había visto bien, no había mujeres en el campamento y menos en el lago, estaban lejos de la civilización, definitivamente esa guerra le estaba afectando la cabeza. Primero pensaba constantemente en Mich y ahora veía fugazmente la silueta de una mujer salir del lago, aunque pensándolo bien había escuchado ruidos y también pudo escuchar claramente un chapoteo.

-"Pudieron haber sido ranas o lagartijas, idiota" –se dijo a si mismo.

Sintió frío, además ya se había bañado, así que decidió salir, agarro su toalla atándola a su cintura y agarro sus cosas. Pero algo le llamo la atención, había otras cosas para bañarse, las agarro, quizá alguno de los soldados se la había olvidado, mañana preguntaría de quien eran.

Se dirijo a su tienda mas relajado y ahora limpito, hace rato que no se bañaba, dos días, un nuevo record. Se metió a su tienda y se cambio. Comenzó a cercarse el pelo con la toalla recordando la silueta que había visto, realmente era un cuerpo de una mujer, pero había algo que no encajaba y eso le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza. Suspiro, no iba a conseguir nada matando su cabeza por algo así. Termino de secarse el pelo y se acostó.

Por primera vez en dos semanas se pregunto que estaría haciendo su padre, se avergonzó al pensar que no lo había pensado antes, pero es que últimamente tenia tanto trabajo y estaba tan estresado que no había tenido ni tiempo para el. Ser el capitán era algo realmente difícil.

-"Duerme" –pensó para si mismo mientras iba cerrando los ojos, se tenia que despertar muy temprano en la mañana y no faltaba mucho para eso.

* * *

Misao pensaba en su familia mientas iba cerrando los ojos, los extrañaba tanto, hubiera dado lo que fuera para estar una vez mas con ellos, por escuchar a Okina gritar desaforadamente por que algo había pasado, por que su hermano la molestara aunque fuera un minuto, por escuchar los largos sermones de su madre y por pasar algo de tiempo con su padre en el templo observando el árbol de Sakura.

-"Los extraño tanto" –una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla, giro su cuerpo quedando boca arriba y fue cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en el hermoso sueño en el que estaba en su casa, con su familia, en un día normal.

-Buenas noches pequeña –escucho que le decía Mushu mientras le besaba la frente.

El dragón había percibido su tristeza y había decidido ponerla un poco mejor.

-Gracias Mushu –fue lo ultimo que escucho el dragón antes de que la chica cayera en un profundo, pero hermoso, sueño.

NOTAS: Repito, dsiculpen por la tardanza! Creo que me quedo un poco mas cortito que el ultimo, estoy intentado que cada vez no sean mas cortos, ja, ja, ja, bueno esta vez no tengo mucho para decir (y eso es raro) solo que me permiti un anacronismo (lo aprendi en lengua y como teniamos qu estudiarlo de lo asustada que estaba todabia me lo acuerdo :P, aj ja, ja) se que Superman no existia en esa epoca pero bueno, hay que darle un toque moderno a la historia no? Bueno espero que sea lo que estaban esperando y que no los alla decepcionado, ¡Ah! una cosita estube contanto los capitulos que me quedan por hacer y creo que faltan entre 4, 5 o 6 capitulos, no se muy bien como va a ser todabia, pero se que va a ser entre esos numero, nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza y ahora si, los agradecimientos:

**DANA-SAN-2009 y Artemys Ichihara: **La verdad no tengo nada que decirles, lo unico es que espero que les alla gustado que les decicara el cap :)

**Sofia13: **Creo que es justo que me vuelva a disculpar, es que mi cabeza realmente en un ensalda ja, ja, ja.

**misao91: **Gracias! Me puso muy contenta saber que mas gente se interesaba por mi primera historia, tus comentarios me hizieron reir mucho.

**Mitsuki Himura: **Bueno simplemente a vos tambien tengo que agradecerte.

En resumen a todas tengo que agradecerles pero bueno, ja, ja, ja me dieron ganas de hacerlo haci, Bueno las dejo hasta el siguiente cap!

Saludos y besos para todos. Atte, Misari


	7. Ultima Semana

**Misao**

**7º cap: "Ultima semana"**

**By: Misari**

Puff...disculpen tiene todo el derecho de matarme, en serio, ja, ja, ja, voy a intentar hacerlo mas largo para compensarlos pero no se, voy a INETENTAR, ahora si los dejos...

* * *

Después del pequeño incidente, del cual casi no sale viva, Misao quería evitar a Aoshi por lo menos dos días, no tenía los suficientes ánimos como para enfrentarlo, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Que al día siguiente su capitán los reunió a todos y pregunto, frente a todos, de quien eran esas cosas de baño que el estaba sosteniendo, quería que se la tragara la tierra, y para colmo sus amigos se le reían en la cara, en especial Sanosuke, de mala gana levanto la mano y fue hasta donde estaba Aoshi, EN FRENTE DE TODOS, le pidió disculpas y se retiro lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, sin pensar que la cabeza de su capitán comenzaba a trabajar otra vez para descubrir el misterio de la mujer en el lago.

-¡Un aplauso, por favor! –gritaba Sano mientras se dirigían al lugar de entrenamiento- ¡Un aplauso para la cabecita de novio!

Misao lo fulmino con la mirada mientras el y Makoto se reían a todo pulmón.

-¡Sano basta! –le reprocho Kenshin- no es gracioso, deja de molestar a Mich.

-¡Pero si yo no lo estoy molestando, cabeza de zanahoria! –el pelirrojo lo miro severamente- bueno esta bien me calmo.

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio o comentando algunas cosas de hombres, pero Misao ya no se sentía intimidada ante esas cosas, aunque algunos comentarios y conversaciones prefería evitarlas, como la que justo su querido amigo castaño saco antes de llegar al lugar.

-¿Se enteraron de que corre un rumor de que hay una mujer en el campamento? –le dijo a los tres muy bajito, Misao se puso pálida.

-Bah...son puras patrañas –le reprocho Sano mientras se daba la vuelta para dejar de escucharlo.

-No idiota –les hizo señas a los tres para que se acercaran mas- dicen que el Capitán la vio.

Misao esta vez se puso de todos los colores, ¡Ni siquiera había pasado un día de aquel pequeño incidente, que ya todo el mundo lo sabia! Aunque era como un rumor, no podía dejar de estar intranquila, su corazón latía a mil por hora sin piedad, parecía que quería escaparse de ahí y no volver mas, como ella en esos momentos, estaba tan enredad en sus pensamientos que no vio que Kenshin y Sanosuke intentaban traerla a la realidad.

-¡Mich! –le girto Sano en la oreja por tercera vez, el chico reacciono asustado y los miro a los tres- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Desde esta mañana que estas raro.

-Ah... ¿si? –se río nerviosamente- no, no es nada, es solo cansancio, anoche no dormí muy bien –"Y casi me agarra un paro cardiaco, nada mas" –pensó frustrada.

Los tres hombres se miraron con caras cómplices, cosa que Misao no entendió y un gran signo de interrogación se poso sobre su cabeza y miro a sus amigos insistiéndoles, una sonrisa malévola salio de los labios de el luchador de banda roja, lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo atrás de unos árboles seguidos de los otros dos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto asustada pero sin demostrarlo.

-O vamos, dicen que hay una mujer en el campamento y tú anoche no dormistes bien, ¡No lo ocultes más! –Misao seguía sin entender las palabras de su amigo, pero su pánico iba en creciente.

-¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertada.

-¡No te hagas! –le insistió Makoto.

-Hey chicos cálmense... –les dijo Kenshin, pero se callo de inmediato ante las miradas de sus dos amigos.

-¿Dónde esta? –le pregunto Sano- ¡Quiero conocerla! No es justo que tú andes con una mujer por aquí y yo me muera solito.

La mandíbula de Misao se fue hasta el piso, ellos creían que "el", es decir ella, se veía con una mujer, suspiro aliviada, eso era mejor que creyeran que ella era la mujer, los miro un rato en silencio, tenía que inventar algo, rápido, pero ¿Qué? Los hombres a su lado ya se estaban impacientando y entonces una idea le vino como un rayo a su cerebro.

-Es mi hermana, vino a verme mi hermana, no vive lejos de aquí y bueno...vino a ver como estaba, pero ¡Por favor! No digan nada ¿Si? –los tres hombres se quedaron mudos, pero una sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Sano y después de un largo rato de silencio hablo.

-Esta bien, pero solo si nos la presentas –le dijo.

-¿Estas demente? –le grito ya enojada- ¡Ni loca, digo loco! –Misao se callo enseguida, esas faltas de ortografía en su lenguaje eran cada vez mas seguidas y todos se deban cuenta de ella ultimaba mas el genero femenino que el masculino para hablar.

-Pero... –reprocho, Kenshin lo cayo, Sano bufo y encogió de hombros- ya me parecía, no eres normalito ¿no?

Todos se echaron a reír, mientras que la cara de la chica se torno toda roja. Se apresuraron, iban a llegar demasiado tarde y Aoshi iba a estrangularlos. Ese día había trascurrido de forma normal, a la hora de la cena estaban todos, aunque Sano seguía insistiendo en que quería conocer a la hermana de Mich, la chica se negaba rotundamente. Llego a la carpa cansada, como siempre Mushu discutía con Criqui, así que decidió no molestarlos y se fue directamente a dormir.

El fin de la segunda semana y el principio de la tercera, y ultima, se noto notablemente, Aoshi incremento aun mas las horas de entrenamiento y todos los hombres ya al primer día estaban que querían tirarse adentro del Monte Fuji con tal de no seguir así. El segundo día todos se sorprendieron, Aoshi los había convocado temprano en el lugar donde estaba el palo con la flecha clavada, no habían ido desde el fracaso del primer día y único que habían ido. El hombre parecía haber tenido una noche de perros y para colmo Cho estaba ahí, estuvieron todo el día intentando subir, incluso todos lo intentaron más de una vez, pero no hubo caso.

Después de cenar Misao pasó por el lugar del palo con la flecha y se encontró con que Cho y Aoshi estaban discutiendo, aunque se veía la clara desilusión en el rostro de su capitán, se escondió detrás de unos bultos con arroz y pudo escuchar la gran discusión.

-¡Tus hombres son un desastre! –le grito Cho- dos semanas tuvieron, dos –le mostró los dedos- y ni siquiera pudieron llegar a la mitad.

-Están cansados, y además la comida que les traes es una porquería, ni los animales quieren comérsela.

-Disculpa pero es la guerra querido, no un juego de te.

-Entonces no me pidas que hagan magia, son hombres ¡Hombres! –le repitió- no superhéroes.

-Pues si mañana, ninguno llega a alcanzar esa maldita flecha –la señalo- tu ejército no llegara ni a dar dos pasos fuera de este campamento.

-No puedes hacer eso, están trabajando duro.

-¿Y? –sonrío- ¿A quien crees que va a creerle el emperador? ¿A ti o a mí?

-Dos –le dijo con cara de resignado.

-¿Dos que? –pregunto.

-Dos días, dame dos días –le rogó, Cho sonrío aun mas, pero esta era maléfica.

-No, si no pueden mañana, todos volverán –Aoshi apretó los puños tanto que sus nudillos pasaron al color blanco.

-Como quieras –le dijo masticando las palabras, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Qué diría tu padre? ¡Estaría ten decepcionado de que su hijo no pudo mantener un ejército! –le dijo bien alto para que escuchara, Aoshi se paro en seco, apretó, ahora también, sus dientes y lo ignoro siguiendo su camino ¡Cuantas ganas tenia de golpearlo! Pero sabia que si hacia eso, el futuro de sus hombres y todo lo que había logrado se iría por la borda.

Misao salio de su escondite tras Aoshi, todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que se había aguantado, y no solo por el, si no que por sus hombres también, la lleno de felicidad, parecía ser duro y vacío, pero en el fondo, y que no lo demostraba, tenia un gran corazón.

-¡Señor Aoshi! –le grito antes de que se perdiera de vista, el joven se dio la vuelta y espero a que llegara- no le dije gracias por agarrar mis cosas –sonrío.

-De nada –Misao le tendió la mano para que la estrechara y el joven lo hizo gustoso, pero pudo ver que estaban un poco lastimadas.

-¿Le paso algo? –pregunto como si no supiera nada, Aoshi enarco un ceja- digo, en las manos.

Se las miro por unos segundos, no se veían nada bien.

-No nada, solo me golpee, nada grave –Misao se lo quedo mirando unos minutos después le sonrío y se fue saludándolo con la mano.

-En mi humilde opinión –le dijo antes de irse- usted es mucho mejor que ese idiota cabeza de escoba –y desapareció de su vista.

Aoshi no entendió a que vino semejante cumplido, pero sonrío y se fue a su carpa un poco mas aliviado, aun así esa sensación extraña que sentía cada vez que hablaba con Mich seguía presente en el, ¿Por qué demonios le pasaban todas esas cosas a el? ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Eso era injusto! Unas ganas terribles de llorar lo asaltaron, pero ni una lágrima salio, no podía permitirse llorar, no, además llorar no resolvía nada.

-"Como la guerra" –pensó mientras se acostaba.

Misao no había regresado a su carpa ¡No! Se había propuesto algo, pero ahora que lo pensaba no sabia como iba a lograrlo. El palo delante suyo era demasiado alto y las pesas no ayudaban en nada. Su subió por tercera vez, y por tercera vez se callo, lo intento innumerables veces, mientras el tiempo iba pasando y su cuerpo se iba cansando, la luna se movía rapidísimo, según los pensamientos de la chica.

Ahora tirada en el césped, se puso a pensar, estaba muy cansada, pero lo peor era que ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad, en ese momento recordó unas palabras que le había dicho su padre cuando entrenaba Kempo.

-"_La fuerza no esta en los músculos, Misao, esta aquí –_le dijo señalando su frente- _en la cabeza"_

Bien, la fuera no estaba en los músculos, pero... ¡Eso no le servia de nada! Rebusco aun más en su cabeza, en los recuerdos de su niñez y su adolescencia, no encontraba nada que le sirviera, de pronto otras palabras surgieron en su cabeza.

-_"Debes aprender a usar la fuerza de tu enemigo en su contra, -_le dijo su padre mirándola desde el piso- _has que su mejor arma, sea su perdición" _

¡Eso es! Si lo había encontrado, pero... ¿Como hacia para usar el peso de las pesas a su favor? Volvió a acostar su cabeza en el piso, cada vez que tenía una idea esta no tenia mucho sentido. Se paro de mala gana y miro las pesas un rato, pensó: si al sostenerlas en las muñecas te caes, habría que sostenerlas de otra manera, pero... ¿Como? Su cabeza iba a ser corto circuito de tanto pensar cuando como un flash una idea se le vino a la mente, miro la luna, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se había puesto a descansar, miro el piso por ultima vez, una vez que comenzara no tendría vuelta atrás.

Se acomodo frente al palo y agarro las cintas entrelazándolas alrededor de este (como en la película) y comenzó a subir, pie tras pie, haciendo la fuerza necesaria para no caerse, ahora que lo pensaba, las pesas no pesaban tanto, al contrario le hacían contrapeso que le facilitaba la subida. Llego a la mitad y descanso unos minutos, miro la luna, ya se estaba escondiendo dando pasos a los primeros, pero opacos, rayos de luz. La madrugada llego antes de lo que esperaba y así los primero soldados fueron saliendo de las tiendas.

Kenshin que se había despertado mas temprano de lo normal, vio a un amontonamiento de gente alrededor del palo, subió la vista y vio Mich, estaba casi en la punta, le faltaba nada, corrió hasta las tiendas de Sanosuke y Makoto.

-¡Sano, Makoto! –grito lo mas fuerte que pudo- ¡Mich esta a punto de llegar a la flecha, levántense! –insistió otra vez- ¡Tenemos que darle ánimos! ¿No me escucharon? ¡Mich va a alcanzar la flecha!

Sanosuke salio disparado al escuchar lo ultimo y se dirigió al palo, efectivamente Mich casi alcanzaba la flecha, se abrió paso entre la gente y llego a primera fila, seguidos se sus dos amigos.

-¡Tu puedes comadreja! –le grito desde abajo para darle ánimos, se veía cansado y mucho.

Misao al escuchar la voz de su amigo abrió los ojos, ya no daba mas, giro su vista hacia abajo y pudo verlo, en primera fila y alentándola, le sonrío y tomo fuerzas para seguir, dio un paso pero resbalo cayéndose, al ver que no paraba de caer se sujeto al palo como un koala y se mantuvo quieta con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y pudo escuchar la queja de los soldados, su animo estaba cayendo al igual que sus fuerzas, había descendido bastante.

-¡Cállense perros sarnosos! –escucho decirle a Sano a los soldados- ¡Por lo menos el paso la mitad, cosa que ustedes ni siquiera pudieron alcanzar!, -paro unos segundos- ¡No los escuches, comadreja, anda sigue, no te falta mucho!

Respiro hondo, el último impulso, no se iba a rendir ahora que estaba tan cerca, contó hasta tres...

-"Unos...dos.... ¡Tres!" –se lanzo hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas.

Aoshi estaba enfrente de todo el bullicio de gente, lo habían despertado, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había pasado algo malo? Se abrió paso entre la multitud y cuando puso un pie afuera, en frente al palo, la flecha se clavo delante de sus ojos, a dos metro de el. Levanto la vista y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Mich estaba en la punta del palo, con las pesas sobre sus hombros, su cara demostraba que había estado toda la noche al igual que su sudor, pero una hermosa sonrisa decoraba su rostro.

-¡Iuuuuuuhhhhhhuuuuuuuu! –grito Sano al tiempo que aplaudía mientras saltaba de alegría, todos siguieron sus aplausos, incluso Aoshi que busco con la mirada a cierta persona, y la encontró, esta la miraba con cara de pocos amigos y como queriéndose tragar sus palabras, Aoshi le sonrío como nunca lo había hecho y Cho se retiro con toda la ira acumulada en su cuerpo.

Ese día todos lo tuvieron libre, en especial Mich, que descanso todo el día y a la noche se celebro una cena especial, no solo por Mich, como dijo Aoshi, si no por que se sentía muy orgulloso de todos y que, a pesar de que faltaba un poco para terminar la semana todavía, todos había alcanzado la expectativa que el les habría propuesto.

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, los entrenamientos eran igual de exigentes que siempre, después de ese largo día de trabajo Misao regreso a su tienda, no hablaba con Mushu desde el día del incidente, aunque sabia muy bien que el sabia que ella había logrado sacar la flecha, no solo por que se escuchaba en todo el campamento, si no por que Aoshi le había regalado las pesas a la chica y Mushu las había encontrado entre sus cosas.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer pequeña? –le dijo en tono irónico y con algo de enojo en sus palabras

-¡Perdón por no contarte nada últimamente! –le hizo un puchero- pero es que estoy tan cansada...no veo la hora de volver a casa.

-¿Te dije que eres una niña mimada?

-¡Mushu! –le regaño.

-Bueno che...oye –Misao lo miro- felicidades por tu logro.

-Gracias, pero la verdad no lo hubiera hecho sin Sano y sin el Señor Aoshi.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el cabeza de pollo y el cretino?

-¡Deja de llamarlos así! –le rugió- solo yo puedo llamarlos así –se río provocando que el dragón también lo hiciera- el Señor Aoshi me dio inspiración por que el sacrifica mucho por este ejercito y Sano me alentó cuando ya no sabia de donde sacar fuerzas, se lo debo a los dos.

-¡Wow! –le dijo el dragón con ironía- ¿Y yo? ¿Y tu querido guardián? –la chica le dio una palmadita mientras se reían y se preparaba para irse a acostar.

-¿Y Criqui? –le pregunto preocupada.

-No se, se fue por ahí, creo que tiene novia –Misao lo miro de reojo.

-¿Celoso?

-¿Yo? Pfff...Misao por favor, que pregunta es esa –la muchacha le dio un beso y se acostó, no tardaron en dormirse.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron normales, pero se notaba el miedo que todos tenían por que a cada día que pasaba, estaban mas cerca de ir a la guerra y enfrentarse a los Mongoles....

NOTAS: Mil disculpass!! La verdad no tengo excusas, por que a decir verdad que desde la semana pasada NO TENGO CLASES! ESTOY DE VACACIONES, se nota que estoy emocionada no? jajjaja,, espero que este cap sea lo que estaban esperando, la verdad a mi me gusto mucho, me quede en mi parte favorita de la pelicula, cuando Mulan sube el posta y baja la flecha, me encanta! Y con lo de Aoshi, perdonen, se me esta volviendo un poco loco el pobre, pero bueno, Misao puede parecer un hombre, pero solo eso, jajajjaj, con lo detallista que es nuestro ninja es obvio que se iba a dar cuenta, y Sano bueno decidi ponerlo por que hace rato que no lo veia, Una cosita mas sinceramente no sabia como terminarlo y le mande este final, **Les agradesco a todos los que dejaron reviews ! **Gracias por su apoyo, y otra vez disculpen la tardansa!

Saludos y cariños para todos!

Atte, Misari.


	8. ¡A la batalla! Primera parte

**Misao**

**8º cap: "¡A la batalla! Primera parte"**

**By: Misari**

Millonésimas de disculpas gente! Pero como ya explique estuve sin computadora durante mas de una semana y se vino navidad y no tuve tiempo...aun que lo prometido es deuda, ¡Felicidades a todos! Ahora si los dejo...

* * *

Misao observaba detenidamente como todos se preparaban para partir, estaba sentada en un cajoncito de madera en medio del campamento con todas sus cosas ya listas, Hannya se encontraba detrás de ella y Mushu y Criqui se encontraban en su espalda, debajo de su armadura. Suspiro con cansancio, veía hombres ir y venir con provisiones, algunos se terminaban de cambiar y otros terminaban de desarmar las tiendas. Sano y los demás habían ido a recoger leña para el viaje, así que ella se encontraba sola, aburrida, sin nada más que mirar.

Mushu había intentado hablar con ella pero la respuesta de Misao había sido tajante: _"creerán que estoy loca si me ven hablando con nadie, así que cierra la boca" _Simple pero ruda, así era su pequeña. Iba a salir a buscar a sus amigos, ya cansada de tanto esperar, cuando Aoshi apareció con un montón de maderas cargadas en su hombro. Misao pudo ver que le costaba llevarlas y nadie lo ayudaba, así que sola y aburrida como estaba decidió ayudarlo.

Se levanto dejando sus cosas a cuidado de su fiel corcel y se planto en frente de el. Aoshi lo miro extrañado y con gran molestia ¡Se estaba muriendo y Mich se le interponía en el medio! Eso era el colmo de los colmos.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo Señor Aoshi? –ambos presentes se quedaron helados, incluidos Mushu y el grillito, ¡Misao había olvidado cambiar su tono de voz y había hablado con el de siempre! No sabia donde meterse pero al ver que Aoshi no reaccionaba volvió a preguntar, ahora, con su tono de voz cambiado- ¿Puedo ayudarlo Señor Aoshi?

¿Qué era lo que había escuchado? No, no, esa no era la pregunta... ¿Había escuchado bien? Bueno eso podía tener millones de respuestas, pero estaba tan cansado, tan abrumado con sus pensamientos que dejo que estas fluyeran, los dejo correr su curso, ya no sabia si estaba cuerdo o completamente loco, tampoco le importaba mucho ya. Se había producido un incomodo silencio y Misao se empezaba a impacientar... ¿Y si le preguntaba algo?

-Seria de gran ayuda –escucho que le decía su capitán sin mirarlo mientras bajaba un par de maderas, la chica respiro tranquila.

-Si serás tonta –le reprocho Mushu en un susurro. Misao no hizo ninguna objeción, esta vez su pequeño amigo dragón tenía toda la razón, _era _una completa tonta.

Se encaminaron en el un silencio profundo y hondo. La tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo, hasta que Aoshi rompió el silencio.

-¿Podríamos usar a tu caballo para llevar el armamento pesado? –la pregunta era cordial, pero en su tono de voz había cansancio, Misao lo miro con ternura, pero pronto la cambio.

-Por supuesto, no tiene que preguntarlo Señor Aoshi, usted es el capitán... –se callo unos minutos pensando lo que iba a decir, el hombre la espero pacientemente- ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo van a cargarlo? –se sonrojo un poco a ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Aoshi, aunque era casi nada, ella misma quedo también sorprendida al descubrir lo bien que lo conocía para darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-Bueno...pondremos una carreta, ¿Tu caballo es fuerte? –pregunto recuperando su semblante indiferente.

-¿Hannya? ¡Claro que lo es! –le comunico con alegría- además es el corcel mas fiel que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Se nota que lo quieres...-murmuro más para si que para Mich, pero aun así el joven pareció escucharle.

El resto del camino prosiguió en silencio, aunque Misao estaba realmente preocupada por la actitud de su acompañante prefirió quedarse callada, Aoshi no era de los tipos que dijeran lo que siente, todo lo contrario, era demasiado reservado.

-"Bueno –pensó- pero, ¿Qué hombre no es reservado? Lo llevan en le instinto los pobres...esa condenada manía de esconder todo"

Hicieron varios viajes así, pero todos en silencio, ambos se acostumbraron y pudieron pasarla medianamente bien, aunque Misao queria hablar tenia que aguantárselo.

Después de que todo los preparativos estuvieron listos y que cada soldado no quedara olvidado, Aoshi los reunió a todos en, donde antes, se encontraba el campamento, ahora solo era una enorme pradera desolada y a lo lejos se podía divisar el esplendido Lago Yamanaka. Todos escucharon con atención las palabras de aliento que su capitán les proporcionaba, aunque a decir verdad todos estaban muertos de miedo y de nervios.

-...Y el que intente huir –la cara del hombre se ensombreció de tal manera que hasta los caballos comenzaron a relinchar de manera nerviosa- será lo ultimo que intente hacer en su vida, así que por favor ni se molesten.

Y así comenzó el largo camino hasta la inevitable batalla, en la que muchos, sabían que no iban a volver.

-Tranquila pequeña –le susurro Mushu- no dejare que nada te pase.

-Gracias....

-¡Cricircric! –soltó el grillito.

-¿Qué dijo? –le pregunto al dragón.

-Que el también te protegerá...así que no temas –Misao comenzó a reírse olvidando por unos instantes en donde estaba.

* * *

-¡Pero por Kami! ¿Cuánto llegamos? ¿Cuánto falta? ¿No podemos descansar? ¡Yo tengo derecho! –grito Sanosuke dejando sordos a todos los que se encontraban cerca- ya llevamos...uno, dos, cuatro.... ¡Seis! ¡Seis horas caminando! ¿Y para que? ¿Para que?... ¡Además me estoy congelando!

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar como un loco y calmarte? –le pregunto tranquilo Makoto- como si fueras el único que a caminado seis horas.

-Tu cierra la boca ¡Como si te molestara! Estas acostumbrado a eso.

-Ya Sano, cálmate, no creo que falte mucho –le comunico Kenshin.

-¿Tu crees? –le pregunto incrédulo, mientras miraba de reojo a Misao y Makoto.

-¡Claro!

Cuatro horas mas tarde...

Kenshin se encontraba tirado en el piso, con los ojos como dos espirales que daban vueltas, Makoto intentaba levantarlo mientras Misao se dirigía hacia el luchador.

-"No falta mucho", "no falta mucho, cálmate Sano" –murmuro para si- ¡Bah! Imbecil, eso es lo que es.

Misao comenzó a reírse logrando enfadar aun mas a su amigo, pero la escena había sido muy graciosa, aunque ella también estaba bastante cansada. Su risa se apago de golpe, todos se callaron, un silencio de ultratumba se hizo presento, lo que vieron, lo que estaban viendo era realmente horrible, a Misao se le estrujo el corazón y lagrimas amenazaron con salir.

Delante de ellos, había un pueblo, completamente en ruinas, las pocas cosas que estaban se caían, el cielo estaba completamente gris con algunas tonalidades de rojo, dándole al paisaje un tono realmente espantoso, resaltando todo, de lo que muchos se imaginaban, lo que había pasado.

-¡Que horror! –grito Cho, observando paralizado.

Escucharon unos pasos de caballo que se acercaban a todo galope, Aoshi apareció en frente de todos, y observo el horrendo paisaje, todos veían la clara confusión y tristeza en su rostro, tampoco se preocupo por ocultarlo.

-"No lo entiendo –pensó con amargura- mi padre debería estar aquí"

Sintió un dolo punzante en su pecho y su mente, maquinalmente pensó lo peor, aunque no quisiera, tenia un presentimiento, no sentía vida en ese lugar.

-¡Busquen sobrevivientes! –grito mientras espoleaba a su caballo para adelantarse a todos.

Misao fue una de las primeras en salir corriendo detrás de su capitán y adentrarse a ese lugar espantoso. Todos comenzaron a revolver de arriba abajo el lugar, algunos encontraban personas, pero no eran más que cadáveres, algunos hasta estaban calcinados por el fuego y mas de un soldado se descompuso.

En una de las casas, Misao encontró una muñequita, completamente sana, la tomo en sus manos y la apretó contra si.

-¡Capitán! –escucho la chica, era la voz de Makoto, se dirigió hasta el lugar y pudo ver como el hombre subía por una mini colina de nieve con una espada y un casco. Automáticamente giro su vista para plantarla sobre Aoshi que se encontraba bajado del caballo y esperando a su soldado, se acerco lo suficiente para escuchar la pequeña conversación.

-No encontramos sobrevivientes pero... –le dio a Aoshi las cosas que poseía, el hombre las recibió con algo de nostalgia en su mirada- creemos que son del general, fue lo único que encontramos.

-Entiendo –que gran malestar sentía, tenia un gusto amargo en su boca, se aparto un poco del ejercito que había llegado, Misao fue la única que lo siguió, siempre manteniendo su distancia.

Aoshi clavo la espada en la nieve, enterrándola hasta la mitad y coloco el casco encima de esta. Se arrodillo y cerró los ojos, por unos momentos lo único que se escuchaba era el murmullo del viento. Sintió que una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro y levanto la vista. Mich. El chico le sonreía para darle animo, se arrodillo junto a el y coloco la muñequita que había encontrado debajo, apoyándola en la espada. Aoshi se levanto y se dirigió a su ejército, no sabia por que, pero tenia nuevas fuerzas, las necesarias para seguir adelante.

-¡Esto es lo que debemos evitar! –grito para que todos lo escucharan, Misao se dio vuelta y se paro- ¡Vámonos! –y sin chistar, el ejercito comenzó a moverse.

-¡Mich! –le grito Sano viendo que el chico no se movía- ¡Muévete comadreja o te quedaras atrás! –la chica asintió y se dirigió hasta donde su amigo la esperaba.

Caminaban sin ganas, recién habían salido de ver ese horrendo paisaje, que al parecer, había golpeado a todos, un misil salio disparado de donde se encontraba el armamento que Hannya llevaba, Misao giro su vista enfurecida, Mushu río nerviosamente y señalo al grillito que solo lo miro desconcertado.

Misao oyó el galope del caballo de Aoshi y cuando giro su vista se lo encontró, estaba molesto.

-¿Qué fue eso? Acabas de dar nuestra pos... –no pudo terminar, una flecha que venia de las montañas de le clavo en el hombro logrando que cayera del caballo.

Por supuesto que no fue la única, apenas Aoshi había tocado el piso, mas flechas salieron disparadas así ellos, el pánico comenzó a imponer su presencia y más cuando las flechas pasaban a tener fuego.

-¡A los riscos! –grito el capitán mientras se arrancaba la flecha sin demostrar ninguna clase de dolor- ¡Salven el armamento! –ordeno mientras se montaba en su caballo.

Cada soldado tomo lo que podía de la carreta que se estaba prendiendo fuego, Misao intentaba calmar a Hannya pero el caballo estaba como loco, desenvaino su espada y corto las riendas que lo mantenían apresado y se monto en el, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Mushu y Criqui se instalaban en la parte trasera del corcel.

Cuando llego pudo ver a Aoshi dando órdenes para todos lados, era como si no fuera un hombre si no que miles, no entendía como podía dar ordenes y escuchar todo. Vio a Cho escondido detrás de una gran roca temblando de miedo.

-"Miedoso" –pensó con disgusto la muchacha, ni ella estaba así, sabía que no tenia que entrar en pánico.

Cuando fue disparado el anteúltimo misil, Aoshi le ordeno a Sanosuke, que sen encontraba con el último, que lo guardara por ahora. Todos esperaron en silencio, en las montañas ahora no se encontraba nadie, estaba desolado, pudieron ver aterrados, que en el fondo, en el horizonte se divisaba un ejército diez veces más numeroso que el de ellos. Todos observaron y escucharon el grito de guerra de sus enemigos, mientras se acercaban, ya no había escapatoria, desenfundaron sus espadas a pedido de su capitán y se mantuvieron erguidos, firmes, dispuestos a enfrentar el destino, aunque sus caras no decían eso.

-Sagara –el hombre le presto atención- dirígelo en dirección a Shan Yu.

El luchador asintió y se coloco en posición. Misao miro el filo de su espada ya desenfundado, y vio en el reflejo de la enorme montaña que se erguía frente a ellos. Una idea recorrió todo su cerebro como un flash. Apretó la empuñadura de su espada y la enfundo. Antes de que Sanosuke lo prendiera, la chica se lo arrebato de las manos y salio al trote de allí.

-¡Mich! –grito Aoshi, pero la chica estaba demasiado lejos para escucharlo, por otra parte todo el ejercito se quedo mirando al joven, ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer? Sano, Makoto y Kenshin sentían como que una parte de ellos corría con el.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? –pregunto Sanosuke y se lanzo en la carrera tras su amigo, sus otros dos compañeros hicieron lo mismo y para sorpresa de todos, Aoshi hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? –le pregunto Mushu desesperado- ¿Te has vuelto loca? –Misao hizo caso omiso a las quejas de su pequeño compañero dragón.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha del lugar, paro en seco y se arrodillo, apuntando el misil en dirección a la gran montaña, saco dos piedras y las comenzó a frotar entre si, desesperada, ya que las piedras no prendían ni por casualidad. Sus oídos captaron el sonido de golpes fuertes sobre la nieve, como un galope, levanto la vista, un sujeto que parecía bastante sicópata y enorme, se acercaba, Misao se asusto, tenia una mirada de un real asesino de sangre fría. Froto las piedras otra vez.

-"Enciende maldita sea –trago saliva- ¿Qué no ves que no tengo tiempo?"

-¡Misao, por el amor de Kami enciende ese maldito artefacto! –le grito Mushu, casi en una suplica.

La chica tiro las piedras y tomo al dragón por el cuello, lo "exprimió" y Mushu soltó una pequeña llamarada que hizo que la mecha se prendiera, ya mas tranquila apunto y... ¡Pum! El sonido se escucho por todo el valle y el misil salio disparada con Mushu en el lomo que veía como se alejaba del suelo. Sonrío satisfecha, ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo, el hombre llego en frente de ella, había olvidado que había un sicópata que se acercaba a ella.

Ambos miraron como el misil llego a destino y se estrello contra la gran masa de nieve de la montaña, provocando que esta se desprendiera y comenzaba a bajar, enterrando a todo aquel que se encontraba cerca o debajo de ella. El hombre la miro con un furia asesina que se quedo paralizada, pudo ver como levanta la espada y se la lanzaba en un estocada seca, corrió su cuerpo a un lado pero era demasiado tarde, la espada había atravesado la carne de su costado.

No grito, ni mostró dolor, no tenía tiempo para sentirlo, tenia que salir de allí o la nieve la atraparía a ella y no quería morirse por una idea de ella misma, era algo parecido a un suicidio y por el momento quería vivir. En el camino se encontró a Aoshi, que se había quedado paralizado al ver la gran explosión, lo sujeto fuertemente de la muñeca y salio en carrera otra vez, llevando a la rastra a su capitán.

La nieve alcanzo fácilmente a Shan Yu y este se hundió en ella. Les pisaba los talones, ahora era Aoshi quien llevaba a la rastra a Misao, hasta que ambos dejaron de sentir la mano del otro, Hannya llego antes de que la joven se hundiera en la nieve y se subió al el.

-¡Misao! –gritaba Mushu, quien viajaba cómodamente en un escudo sobre la nieve, Criqui estaba allí, lo había encontrado por ahí y ahora el grillito estaba algo mariado- ¡Misao! –volvió a gritar- ¡Mi...! –su voz quedo allí, la localizo y pegando una leve palmadita al suelo que se movía giro en dirección a ella, se subió con Criqui en la parte trasera del caballo – Buenas... ¿Todo bien? No sabia que hoy iba a nevar –bromeo, pero recibió una mirada gélida de Misao que buscaba con la vista a Aoshi.

Lo encontró y condujo al caballo hasta allí, estaba desmayado, lo puso delante de ella, entre el cuello del caballo, y comenzó a buscar ayuda, si no se apuraba caerían al vacío.

-¡Ahí están! –afirmo Sano, que se encontraba en los hombros de Makoto, los tres había vuelto al ver que la avalancha se les venia encima, Aoshi los había alcanzado y superado fácilmente cuando salieron tras el joven comadreja, apunto y lanzo la flecha, pero cuando iba a sujetar la cuerda....

Misao miraba para todos lados, mientras escuchaba los lamentos del dragón, y cuando ya comenzaba a cansarse delante de ella aparecio una flecha con una cuerda. Tenso el arco que llevaba en la espalda y lanzo la flecha en dirección a Sano, que lo había visto, ya habían alcanzado el precipicio y caían.

-Eres un completo imbecil –se quejaba Makoto.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? –abrió sus manos- yo iba a agarrarla cuando... –la cuerda callo en sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces la sujeto con firmeza.

Mushu paro sus lamentos, habían dejado de descender, ¡Y ahora estaban subiendo! Una alegría enorme se apodero de todos los presentes. Llegaron y se bajaron del caballo.

-Hagan espacio –sentencio Kenshin- déjenlos respirar.

Estaban agitados, Aoshi había despertado justo cuando estaban casi ya en tierra otra vez, ahora jadeaba, al igual que su acompañante, se miraron por unos minutos sin decir palabra.

-Eres el hombre mas loco que conocí en mi vida –sentencio el hombre- pero me salvaste la vida, gracias.

Misao sonrío a más no poder. De pronto sintió fuego recorrerle el costado, se lo toco asiendo una mueca de dolor, callo arrodillada al piso, todos se alarmaron, pero Aoshi les hizo señas de que se quedaran en donde estaban. Se arrodillo junto a ella y miro su costado. Con delicadeza aparto la mano de Misao y la miro. Sangre, había sangre.

-Un medico pronto –soltó mientras levantaba su cabeza, Misao no aguantaba mas, callo desmayada, lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fueron las palabras de su capitán.

-Resiste...

NOTAS: Buenas gente! Feliz año! (Si, si ya se que ya paso un mes desde que empezo pero no habia publicado nada en 2010, este es el primero ajajja), DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA! ya a pasado mas de un mes desde que subi el cap 7 y lo lamento mucho de verdad, no saben las ganas que tenia de escribir, para colmo estuve leyendo mucho (ya que no tenia ni tele ni compu T.T) y si ven algo cambiado en mi estilo de escritura o palabras no se alarmen. Bueno con respecto al fic espero que les alla gustado, la verdad no sabia bien como enganchar lo que pasaba pero en fin! Tambien decidi dejar el nombre original del enemigo, Shan Yu, por que no tenia ganas de pensar otro ademas me gusta ese, je je...Ah! Si cierto, casi me olvido, ya se cuantos caops me faltan, pero no se los digo porque seguro que hay gente que no quiere saber solo les digo que faltan poquitos. Nos vemos en el prox. cap

Saludos y Besos para todos!

Atte, Misari.


	9. ¡A la batalla! P2: Verdades

**Misao**

**9º cap: "¡A la batalla! P2: Verdades"**

**By: Misari**

Bueno aquí les dejo el noveno cap, espero que lo disfruten mucho, se va acercando el final gente .

* * *

Misao abrió los ojos, de a poco, la opaca luz que se encontraba en aquel lugar, de lo cual no tenia la menor idea de que era, comenzó a penetrar en sus ojos. Escuchaba voces, muchas y en simultaneo, no recordaba nada... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué hacia en ese lugar? Y antes de que mas preguntas asaltaran su cabeza se levanto como pudo, le dolía el costado...un momento ¿El costado? ¿Le dolía? Muchos pedazos de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, una avalancha, gritos, flechas, fuego, un precipicio y el filo de una espada.

Miro a su alrededor, al fin comprendía lo que había pasado, la habían herido y alguien la había curado, por consecuencia ese alguien sabia que era mujer y...detuvo sus pensamientos ahí, sabia lo que le pasaría, suspiro con cansancio y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Levanto la vista un poco, se encontraba en una carpa, una carpa en donde ponían a los enfermos, heridos, inválidos, etc.

-Señor –escucho del otro lado- no puede entrar ahí... –vio que alguien corría bruscamente la cortina de la carpa para introducirse.

Aoshi la miro largo rato, era verdad, era cierto, Mich era una mujer, no un hombre, todas las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar, una por una, desde el primer día que la vio, el día del aroma extraño, la voz que habia escuchado, su atracción hacia aquel "sujeto" que ahora resultaba ser mujer, hasta la noche en el lago...se ruborizo un poco al recordarlo, ahora sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Habían perdido el brillo, esa alegría tan característica que tenia, decidió salir, no podía aguantarlo más, tenía un nudo en la garganta, además de que tenía que tomar una decisión pero...se había enamorado de ella, ahora podia afirmarlo con tranquilidad.

Cho entro escandalizado al saber la noticia, la miro un rato y luego la sujeto de la muñeca sacándola de la carpa a la rastra, todos los soldados se pararon, hizo que mirara al frente y de un tiron, le saco la cinta que ataba su cabello, los mechones se fueron acomodando sobre su cara y la trenza callo para que todos pudieran verla. Los ojos como platos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Es una mujer! –grito a todo pulmón tirando a Misao al suelo cubierto de nieve.

-Mi nombre es Misao –dijo seria levantando la cabeza- y lo hice para salvar a mi padre.

-¡Bah! Son puras mentiras –le reprocho el cabeza de escoba.

-¡No lo son! –le grito aun mas fuerte, Cho enfurecido por que una _mujer _le gritara, le pego una cachetada, a lo que Sanosuke salto a defenderla pegándole un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, imbecil? –giro su cabeza y se agacho junto a su amiga, le acaricio la mejilla roja mientras le sonreía- ya me parecía que eras algo raro...

-Sano... –le dijo entre risas, ambos se abrazaron.

-No te preocupes, ni yo, ni Kenshin ni Makoto permitiremos que te hagan algo –Misao apretó mas fuerte a su amigo pero después de unos segundos lo aparto.

-No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer...

-¿De que estas hablando? –la interrumpió.

-Sano....escúchame por favor, no me interrumpas –el luchador la miro, esperando que continuara- les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi, en especial haberme hecho compañía, gracias, de verdad, pero ya es tarde... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-El que quieras –le dijo con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

-¿Podrías buscar a mi familia y decirles que ellos no tiene la culpa de nada y de que los amo?

-Pero Misao...

-¿Podrías? –le pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

-De acuerdo...lo are, pero ya veras que tod... –no pudo terminarla, otros soldados lo agarraron y se lo llevaron, claro que les costo un montón y mientras veía como se alejaba, Misao le sonreía con ternura y comprensión.

-Capitán... –lo llamo Cho, pero Aoshi lo hizo callar, tomo la espada de Misao y se acerco hasta la chica, que se encontraba arrodillada, desenvaino la espada y la miro un rato.

Mushu se encontraba al borde del colapso nervioso, estaba detrás de la carpa, mirando todo, Criqui intentaba calmarlo pero no había caso...iban a matarla y el no iba a poder hacer nada, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podía el, una lagartija, hacer? Su corazón no paraba de latir a mil por hora, solo un milagro podía salvarla. Pero no era el único animal que había entrado en un transe nervioso, a Hannya los soldados tuvieron que vérselas en negro para agarrarlo y que se quedara quieto.

Aoshi ya había tomado una decisión irrevocable, levanto la espada, vio como Misao agachaba la cabeza, pero en vez de dirigirla a su cuello, esta callo al suelo, la chica sorprendida levanto la vista para mirarlo.

-Te doy vida por vida –le dijo mirándola- ¡Vámonos!

-Pero usted tiene que... –Aoshi giro su vista y la clavo en los ojos del hombre rubio.

-Eh dicho vámonos –y todos comenzaron a caminar, algunos en contra de su voluntad, como el grupete de los tres, Sano, Kenshin y Makoto. Misao observaba como los perdía de vista, se sentía extraña y un gran pesar la invadió, pero sus amiguitos no se hicieron esperar, Mushu, Criqui y Hannya se acomodaron junto a ella para brindarle algo de apoyo.

Ninguno sabia que decir, ni de que hablar, todavía estaban demasiado asustados por lo que había pasado, Mushu en especial, que no podía creer que "el cretino" le había perdonado la vida a su pequeña, aunque le costara admitirlo tenia que darle las gracias y felicitarlo por lo que hizo, pero ese no era el punto. Giro su vista hacia Misao, que se encontraba mirando al suelo.

Se acerco hasta ella y le rozo el brazo para ver si respondía o hacia algo, pero en vez de eso, no recibió nada por respuesta. Ya estaba entrando en pánico otra vez ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿En que estaría pensando? Esa no era la Misao que conocía, la chica a la que nunca se le acababan las pilas, a la que podía contarle que el mundo se venia abajo y ella simplemente te mirara con una sonrisa, no, definitivamente esa no era.

-Misao...

-Creí que podía hacer algo –lo interrumpió, su voz estaba quebrada y el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido por completo- creí que podía devolverle el honor que le quite a mi padre, pero...solo lo empeore.

-¿Pero de que demonios estas hablando? ¡Lo salvaste! ¿Eso no te dice nada, Misao?

-No –lo decía mientras movía la cabeza- no es solo eso Mushu –levanto su vista para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban cristalinos- no lo hice solo por eso...pensé que quizá podía demostrarme algo, que soy mas que una adolescente que lo único que hace es traer problemas a sus padres, pensé que...podía reparar mis errores.

Mushu la miro unos segundos tranquilo, reflexionando todo lo que le había dicho, pero pronto su expresión cambio a una de enojado.

-¡No te permitiré que digas eso! –le grito mientras pegaba un salto y se paraba- ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? ¡Misao por Kami! Eres la persona más rara y menos egoísta que eh conocido, te metiste en el ejército sin saber nada, arriesgando tu vida para salvar a tu padre ¿Qué tienes que demostrar? ¿Qué eres valiente? ¡Pues claro que lo eres!... –hubo unos minutos de silencio en los cuales Mushu se paro en las rodillas de Misao para quedar frente a frente, le agarro la cara con las manos- eres...eres una mujer maravillosa Misao, así que no digas esas cosas feas... ¿Una sonrisita para la cámara?

Misao atino a reírse, aunque la verdad era que estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de su pequeño compañero.

-Además –agrego- tu causa no es egoísta como la mía.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por todo –se abrazaron.

-Bueno... ¿Y que hacemos ahora?

-¿Que te parece si volvemos a casa, eh? –Misao giro su vista para encontrarse con el grillito y Hannya- ¿Están de acuerdo? –Hannya relincho en señal de aprobación y Criqui comenzó a saltar como un loco.

-No se...casa queda muy lejos, me da fiaca.

-¡Mushu!

-Es un chiste tontita...claro que quiero volver a casa –todos rieron, a su manera claro.

Misao se sentía extraña otra vez, pero ahora no sentía frustración o amargura, se sentía feliz, feliz de estar viva y poder disfrutar de lo que le deparara la vida, sea un reto o una vida tranquila, cuando terminara todo tendría que ir a agradecerle a Aoshi por lo que había hecho, sabia muy bien que eso era en contra de las reglas y que quizá lo castigaran por eso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito, casi como un rugido, que venia de las montañas, la chica tembló...ese grito podría ser de...se paro sin pensarlo dos veces y se subió a Hannya agarrando sus cosas de lucha.

-¿A dónde vas? Casa queda para el otro lado –le reprocho el dragón.

-No puedo ir todavía, debo advertirle al Señor Aoshi de que los mongoles siguen vivos.

-¿Estas loca? No te van a escuchar, recuerda que has vuelto a ser una mujer.

-Pues tendrán que hacerlo, quieran o no –y salio al galope, Mushu se resigno sabia que no podía hacerla cambiar de idea, así que subió a Hannya para acompañarla, no iba a dejarla sola.

* * *

Sanosuke estaba molesto, muy molesto, a diferencia de Kenshin y Makoto que solo estaban tristes, no se merecían eso, nadie de ese ejército se merecía ese gran desfile en su honor, ni caminar por el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, ni recibir todas esas frases de agradecimiento, ni nada de eso, el único o mejor dicho, la única que se lo merecía era Misao y solo por que era mujer no podía estar allí.

-"Cretino, cuando todo esto termine te las veras en negro cabeza de escoba" –pensó mientras una sonrisa cínica se formaba en su rostro.

-Sano ¿Te sientes bien? –le pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado.

-¡Nunca me eh sentido mejor! –grito para que todos lo escucharan.

Aoshi montado en su caballo, giro en dirección al soldado y se planto delante de el, su cara mostraba una de pocos amigos.

-Silencio Sagara –le ordeno.

-¿Por qué? –lo desafío el luchador de la banda roja- ¿Acaso vas a torturarme? ¿O piensas matarme?

-Solo quiero que cierres esa boca –intentaba calmarse.

-¡Jamás! Todo el mundo va a enterarse de la verdad, esta es la mayor injusticia que eh visto en toda mi vida, ¡Misao se merec...!

-¿Y crees que no lo se? –lo interrumpió casi en un grito, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, al igual que Sanosuke- pero ahora no podemos hacer nada...así que cierra la boca o lárgate.

Aoshi se aparto de allí y volvió a su posición en el frente, esos ruidos lo estaban irritando demasiado. Suspiro para relajarse, bueno mucho no podía hacer, además de que Cho no paraba de saludar a todo el mundo como si fuera un rey o un héroe, ese tipo si lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, tendría que regalarse un premio.

* * *

Misao espoleaba a Hannya, tenia que llegar a tiempo, tenia que avisar, aunque no la escucharan ella lo diría igual, pero había demasiada gente y eso dificultaba un poco el camino, la gente si que era extraña.

-"Malditos machistas" –pensó mientras el caballo se abria paso entre la gente. Alzo la cabeza para poder observar mejor, allí la vio.

-¡Señor Aoshi! –grito lo mas fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron.

Aoshi y los que habían escuchado esa voz fina de mujer giraron su cabeza para encontrarse con que la chica venia a todo galope hacia ellos. Una extraña felicidad lo invadió. Misao planto a Hannya en frente de su capitán para que pararan la marcha y así lo hicieron.

-¿Pero que haces aquí? –le pregunto Cho, acercándose en su caballo- vuelve a tu casa.

-Los mongoles están vivos –le dijo a Aoshi ignorando a Cho.

-Eso es imposible Misao, por favor, ve a tu casa –trato de ser lo mas cordial posible, espoleo a su caballo y siguió la marcha. Misao no iba a permitir que se fuera sin escucharla por lo menos, así que, nuevamente se interpuso para bloquearle el paso.

-Los escuche en las montañas –Aoshi la miro.

-Misao, vete por favor –le volvió a pedir, la chica gruño pero aun así se alejo.

-Mantengan los ojos abiertos –les advirtió a sus compañeros mientras les guiñaba un ojo a Sano, Kenshin y Makoto que sonrieron al verla devuelta.

El desfile hasta el palacio imperial termino y Aoshi, junto con Cho, Sanosuke, Kenshin y Makoto se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba el emperador esperándolos parado, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, detrás de ellos habían personas disfrazas de un enorme dragón. A Aoshi no le daba mucha confianza.

Los cinco llegaron, Cho se acomodo detrás del emperador, mientras que los tres soldados se fueron atrás de su capitán. Se arrodillo y saco de su costado la espada de Shan Yu, uno de los soldados la había encontrado y se la había entregado y todos coincidieron en lo mejor seria dárselo al emperador.

-Su Majestad –le dijo entregándole la espada- esta es la espada de Shan Yu.

-Entiendo lo que significa para usted, Capitán –Aoshi lo miro- el General estaría muy orgulloso.

-Gracias...acéptelo po... –su frase no paso mas de allí, un águila le arrebato de las manos la espada y se elevo en los aires hasta entregarla a lo que parecía una gárgola en lo mas alto del palacio, esta la tomo y se levanto, revelando la figura de Shan Yu, todas las personas soltaron gritos de pánico.

Del dragón salieron unos cuatro hombres, ninguno pudo detenerlos, agarraron al emperador y se lo llevaron al palacio, cerrando sus puertas. Aoshi ordeno que los siguieran pero ya era tarde.

-"Misao tenia razón" –pensó mientras juntaba a un par de soldados para entrar en el palacio y rescatar al emperador.

Misao había observado todo desde arriba de Hannya y estaba decidida a ayudarlos, aunque no la habían escuchado no podía abandonarlos, por lo menos no a sus amigos que además estaba segura que darían la vida si fuera necesario y no quería perderlos.

-Te dije que no te escucharían... ¿Aun así piensas ayudarlos? –le pregunto Mushu que veía como se bajaba del caballo.

-¿Qué clases de persona seria si no los ayudara? –le pregunto mirándolo, Mushu sonrío y de un salto se poso sobre su hombro.

-No tienes remedio –le susurro mientras Misao comenzaba a correr, ahora iban a enfrentarse a algo mucho mas peligroso que la anterior vez pero estaban preparados para eso...

NOTAS: Como esta todo el mundo? Como la ultima vez tarde un tocaso en subir el cap, esta vez y las que continuan tratare de que sean siguiditas :). Como siempre espero que les alla gustado, por ahi este me salio un poco aburrido pero ya era hora de que todos se enteraran de que Mich era Misao en especial el pobre de Aoshi...un poco mas y terminaba en el manicomio o suicidandose jajajaja. No tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero criticas como siempre, bueno nos vemos en el prox cap! Saludos y besos a todos!

Atte, Misari


	10. Salvando al emperador

**Misao**

**10º cap: "Salvando al emperador"**

**By: Misari**

Bueno...no se que decir, este el ante ultimo cap gente, hay...los voy a extrañar ja, ja, ja, bueno basta de sentimentalismo ahora les dejo el cap para que lo lean, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

¿Nervios? Y esa parecía ser la respuesta en forma de pregunta mas correcta que se le ocurría, además, últimamente en esas tres semanas había tenido esa sensación siempre, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero había algo raro esa vez, se sentía insegura y tenia mucho miedo, más del que tendría que tener. No entendía por que. Había mucho ruido, pero no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera a Mushu, que le hablaba.

Se detuvo y respiro hondo, jamás había corrido con esa intensidad en su vida, nuevo record. Delante de ella, los soldados sostenían una gran estatua de piedra que golpeaban contra la puerta principal del palacio para entrar.

-"Que idiotas" –pensó mientras ponía cara de desaprobación- "Así nunca llegaran hacia el emperador a tiempo"

Miro a Mushu, otra de sus ideas locas había llegado a su cabeza, aunque los nervios le molestaban tenia que admitir que entrar en el ejercito le desarrollo muy bien su manera de pensar creativamente, aunque sus ideas fueran extremadamente locas siempre resultaban bien, hasta el momento. Pero no, no tenia que pensar en negativo, siempre positivo, siempre, y las cosas iban a salir bien.

-Mushu, adelántate –le pidió.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer? ¿Estas segura? –le pregunto preocupado.

-Si, si ve, tengo que hacer algo antes, apresúrate –le dijo depositando al dragón en el suelo, vio como se alejaba hacia el interior del palacio por un hueco que se encontraba cerca del techo.

Se acerco silenciosamente, mientras escuchaba las quejas y los golpes contra la gran puerta, no estaba muy segura si debía ir, no la iban a escuchar, pero tenia que intentarlo, además el destino de Japón estaba en sus manos. Valla, eso si era mucha presión, pensó desconcertada. Tomo aire.

-¡Soldados! –grito, todos giraron a verla- Tengo una idea, síganme.

Los únicos que decidieron seguirla después de pensar y mirarse entre ellos, fueron Sanosuke, Kenshin y Makoto. No le iban a negar nada a su amiga y menos cuando tenía una idea, aunque sabían que iba a ser algo...inusual.

-¡Pero Misao...! –se quejo Sanosuke mirándose de arriba a bajo.

-No te quejes –se río y giro su vista a dos muchachitas que estaban ahí- gracias Tae, gracias Tsubame, pueden irse –ambas mujeres hicieron una reverencia y se fueron, pero ninguna podía ocultar su risa.

-Esto es...vergonzoso –le dijo Makoto con un tic en el ojo.

-A mi me parece un experiencia rara pero linda –soltó Kenshin con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Linda?! ¡¿Qué tiene de lindo vestirse como mujer?! –le grito Sano- además los kimonos son...incómodos, ¿Cómo pueden usar las mujeres estas cosas?

Misao no podía aguantarse la risa, se veían realmente como tres damas de la alta sociedad. Sano vestía un hermoso kimono blanco estampado con hojas en dorado y con el obi rojo, llevaba un rodete por peinado y estaba muy bien maquillado. Kenshin por otra parte llevaba un kimono color fucsia y un obi de color crema, el pelo lo tenía sujeto en una coleta alta y también iba maquillado. Makoto era el que menos femenino se veía, a pesar de que llevaba un kimono de de color uva y su obi de color lavanda, además de que llevaba el pelo suelto y maquillaje.

-Tú por lo menos lo disfrutas... –le comento Makoto a Misao algo enojado.

-Detesto usar kimono –afirmo.

-Pero te ves muy bonita en eso –ante el comentario de Kenshin la chica se ruborizo.

Aunque esa era la verdad, llevaba un hermoso kimono de color azul con un dragón estampado de color rojo y amarillo, como Mushu, el obi era de color verde claro y hacia un compose con sus ojos que los resaltaban al máximo, claro que ella no necesito maquillaje. Se encontraban en la parte trasera del palacio, donde había pilares que sostenían un balcón.

-Sigo sin entender por que acepte –se lamento el luchador.

-Por que eres mi amigo y por que tenemos que salvar al emperador.

-Ah...cierto ¿Me las repites? –le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Sano ya basta...bueno Misao ¿Y ahora que hacemos? –la chica sonrío ante la pregunta del castaño.

-Bueno –se acerco hasta uno de los pilares y saco de su obi un pañuelo largo y rodeo con el el pilar- esto –mostró amagando con subir, los tres se quedaron sorprendidos, es decir, no se veía difícil, pero ¿Qué le hacia pensar a ella que ellos podían hacerlo? Ni que fueran hombres voladores ¿Y si se caían?

Antes de que sus pensamientos siguieran vieron que una figura muy familiar se acercaba, Misao no se había dado cuenta y sintió que algo le tocaba el hombro, giro su vista y se encontró con quien menos esperaba en ese momento.

-Señor Aoshi....

-¿Puedo...? –pregunto sacándose la capa y rodeando uno de los pilares con ella, Misao sonrío- ¿Y ustedes que están esperando? –les pregunto a los otro tres, y sin chistar los cinco ya estaban subiendo los pilares.

* * *

Mushu caminaba de un lado a otro como gato enjaulado, ¿Por qué demonios se tardaba tanto? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si la habían capturado por violar las leyes? ¡No, no! No tenia que pensar cosas negativas, tenia que pensar cosas botinas, positivas, mariposas, flores, perfumes con lindos aromas, conejitos...si, si eso es.

Se encontraba junto con Criqui arriba del techo, vigilando a esos hombres espantosos que miraban de un lado a otro, vigilaban la puerta en donde adentro se encontraba el emperador y Shan Yu, se preguntaba que estarían haciendo, o mejor dicho, que estaría haciendo Shan Yu, además esa puerta daba a un balcón con vista hacia fuera, ¿Para que quería que todos los ciudadanos vieran?

-¡Cricrciccir! –grito el grillito señalando hacia abajo, hacia una figuras femeninas.

-¿Qué ye están aquí? –bajo su vista y pudo encontrar con facilidad a Misao y al resto, esperen un minuto... ¿Que hacia el cretino ahí?

Misao buscaba al dragoncito con la mirada y lo encontró, sonrío, Mushu sabia perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer. Les dio las últimas indicaciones a todos y con sus amigos vestidos de mujer salieron de su escondite hacia donde se encontraban los hombres que vigilaban la puerta.

Al principio las miraron con algo de asco, a excepción de uno o dos, hasta que Sano dejo caer "accidentalmente" su abanico y uno de ellos se ofreció amablemente a levantarlo del piso. Oh casualidad que no fue "a la única" que se le callo algo al piso, todos se agacharon de mala gana, pero ninguno se volvió a levantar, ya que todas los noquearon.

-Señor Aoshi –llamo Misao sujetando a un sujeto por el cuello- valla.

El hombre no espero más y salio de su escondite corriendo, subió las escaleras y antes de que Shan Yu decapitara al emperador con su espada, el joven se interpuso alejando al emperador y bloqueando el golpe con su espada. Mantuvieron un par de golpes hasta que llegaron los otros cuatro. Misao le pidió a Makoto que se llevara al emperador y este lo hizo bajando por una cuerda que sostenía unas lámparas, y así fueron de a uno.

Misao estaba a punto de bajar, Aoshi no había dejado de recibir y dar golpes, pero en una se había descuidado y ahora estaba en el piso medio mareado, su espada estaba lejos de el. No podía dejarlo ahí, lo iban a matar.

-¡Misao! –le grito Sano, preocupado por que la chica no bajaba- ¡¿Qué demonios estas esperando?! ¡Baja de una maldita vez!

Shan Yu se acercaba a ella, pero no para pelear, si no que para bajar por la cuerda y la joven hizo lo que en ese momento se le ocurrió. Corto la soga, provocando la ira del hombre que se quedo mirándola unos minutos, parecía que se la quería comer con la mirada. Misao se había acercado a Aoshi y ahora intentaba levantarlo, sentía como el hombre la miraba.

-Tu... –le dijo señalándola con la espada- tu fuiste el soldado de las montañas, el que me robo mi triunfo –Misao trago saliva.

Shan Yu se acercaba con paso firme y una mirada claramente asesina, también sonreía cínicamente. Aoshi se paro de un salto, no iba a dejar algo le pasara, aunque terminara en la otro vida.

-Corre –le pidió.

-No voy a dejarlo solo –no iba a hacerlo.

-Te quiere a ti no a mí, ahora corre.

-Pero... –bajo su cabeza- no quiero que le pase nada malo –Aoshi voltio a verla y con su mano derecha le sujeto el mentón para que lo viera.

-No me va a pasar nada malo, te lo prometo, pero tienes que prometer que vas a correr –Misao asintió, su labio temblaba levemente, en cuanto Aoshi se dio la vuelta ella salio corriendo sin mirar atrás... ¡Por Kami, que no le pasara nada malo! En cuanto llego al ultimo escalón giro para ver que había pasado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, Shan Yu venia tras ella.

¿Qué había pasado? Apenas Misao había salido del lugar, Aoshi se arrojo sobre el hombre y cayeron sobre la baranda, no tenia espada alguna así que lo ultimo que le quedaba era el cuerpo a cuerpo y...el hombre era mucho mas grande que el, la baranda se rompió y ambos se cayeron pero pudieron sujetarse, Shan Yu, que era un poco mas fuerte, pudo poner los pies sobre la tierra, mientras que el pobre de Aoshi quedo colgando mientras intentaba subir.

Mushu se había acercado hacia Misao, esta tenía una expresión de miedo en su cara y estaba pálida, ambos corrían y corrían.

-Se que no es el momento mas indicado para hablar pero... ¿Alguna idea?

-No.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! –le grito exaltado.

-Se me ocurren en el... –su voz se fue apagando, se había parado frente a una ventana que dejaba ver un puesto donde tiraban fuegos artificiales- ¡Mushu! –el dragón miro y comprendió al instante.

-Enseguida preciosa –Misao se río pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, apenas Mushu se había alejado, Shan Yu apareció detrás de ella. Misao se fue hacia uno de los pilares y de un zarpazo Shan Yu lo derribo rompiendo la pared.

-"¡El techo!" –pensó rápido, dirigiéndose al pilar derribado, todo fue demasiado rápido, que cuando se quería dar cuenta ya estaba arriba, esperando.

Escucho un crujido y del medio del techo salio Shan Yu, no pudo contener un grito, comenzó a retroceder buscando algo que le sirviera en sus ropas, para colmo no podía pelear bien porque el kimono le impedía extender bien sus piernas. Encontró un abanico y lo miro con desaprobación.

-¿Qué paso? –le pregunto burlonamente- ¿Se te acabaron las ideas? –y sin decir mas se lanzo contra la chica empuñando su espada, Misao lo esquivo, la espada de Shan Yu atravesó el abanico y de un movimiento rápido la chica ya tenia la espada en sus manos.

-No del todo –le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante- ¡Mushu! –Shan Yu giro su vista para ver a quien le había gritado, pero cuando volteo, Misao le pego un puñetazo y callo, para que no pudiera escapar clavo la espada en la madera atravesando un trozo de su ropa que sobresalía.

-Enciéndeme Criqui –le pidió mientras le tendía una barita con una flamita, el grillito lo hizo y salto hacia abajo, Mushu salio disparado, pero cuando el misil pego contra el hombre se sujeto a su espada mientras se reía, Misao lo sujeto y comenzó a correr hacia donde había subido.

-Quítate del techo, quítate del techo, quítate del techo, quítate del techo –repetía rápidamente, la explosión no la alcanzo pero la onda si, logrando que saliera disparada, se sujeto con las manos del pilar pero este patinaba, Mushu se coloco en su nuca.

-No te sueltes –le rogó el dragón –has fuerza Misao, se que puedes.

-No, no puedo, me voy a caer.

-No digas eso.

-Mushu...perdón –cerro los ojos y se soltó, pero una presión en su muñeca hizo que los volviera a abrir.

-Estuvo cerca ¿No? –le pregunto Aoshi con una sonrisa, la primera que veía, que hermoso se veía con una de esas en su rostro- a la cuenta de tres haces fuerza Misao ¿Esta bien? –la chica asintió- no te soltare...uno, dos, tres -y de un esfuerzo sobrehumano de parte de ambos, Misao ya se encontraba parada en el pilar siendo sostenida por Aoshi con ambos brazos sobre su cintura, cosa que la hizo ruborizarse.

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales hizo que ambos giraran su vista hacia el cielo que resplandecía con la gama de colores de los fuegos, todos estaban maravillados con el espectáculo y más tranquilos. Misao apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, quería descansar un poco, sentirse segura después de mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos. Aoshi también disfrutaba ese contacto.

-Ya podrás volver a casa –le dijo con algo de pena en su tono de voz y acariciando sus cabellos, la respiración de la chica, que antes estaba agitada, se tranquilizo por completo.

-Si... –le dijo mientras se separaba- usted también podrá volver –y le sonrío mirándolo a los ojos.

* * *

Misao y Aoshi caminaban por la gran escalera, viendo como se acercaban a sus amigos, aunque había mucho humo debido a la resiente explosión. Sanosuke al distinguir las siluetas que se acercaban, corrió hacia ellas, pidió perdón a su capitán por lo que iba a hacer y le pego una palmadita al hombro de la chica.

-¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto?! – le pregunto mientras la miraba a los ojos- ¡Todos te vimos allá arriba! Casi se me sale el corazón.

-Lo-lo siento –tartamudeo un poco asustada por la actitud del luchador.

-¡Hay Kami comadreja! –y le sonrío mientras la abrazaba.

-Esto es el colmo de los colmos –se quejo Cho, que bajaba por las escaleras y se acercaba a Misao y al grupo, Aoshi se interpuso, sabia perfectamente lo que ese cabeza de escoba quería hacer- ¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate! Esa mujer es un peligro.

-¿Disculpa? Es un heroína –le recrimino.

-Si claro....

-Escucha ya me cansaste –lo interrumpió mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa (si es que se puede decir camisa).

-Suficiente –dijo el emperador con voz altiva mientras salía del humo descendiendo por las escaleras también dirigiéndose hacia el grupete.

-Su Majestad yo... –comenzó a decir Aoshi, pero se callo ante las gestos del hombre y se retiro en silencio.

Misao temblaba, el emperador se iba a dirigía a ella ¿Y se le decía algo malo? ¿Y si la mandaba a matar? Además de todo eso pudo comprobar que Mushu se había ido, no lo sentía en su espalda desde que Aoshi la había salvado allá arriba. Se inclino ante el, hasta lo que le habían enseñado, eso era una forma de respeto muy importante y siempre tenia que usarla y mas con el emperador.

-Eh oído hablar mucho de ti Makimachi Misao –su tono era severo- escapaste de tu casa, robaste la armadura de tu padre, te uniste al ejercito, engañaste a tus compañeros y a tu oficial, destruiste mi palacio y... –ya veía venir que le decía que tenia que ir a la orca- nos has salvado a todos.

Se levanto sorprendida y con la boca abierta, pero su asombro fue mayor cuando vio que el emperador y todo el mundo allí presente se inclinaba ante ella. Giro varias veces para ver si sus ojos la engañaban pero era verdad, lo que veía era verdad, una sensación de orgullo se comenzó a expandir por todo su cuerpo.

Mushu lloraba de felicidad arriba de Hannya, el caballo también se había inclinado, Criqui se encontraba al lado del dragón mirándolo superado.

-Mi pequeña ya creció y salvo Japón –afirmo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Cricircricci... –le dijo mientras se agarraba la cara con una mano y negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Hey! –le grito- yo no soy ningún afeminado.

El emperador se paro y fijo sus ojos en los de la pequeña dama que tenia en frente y le sonrío.

-Me gustaría tenerte trabajando conmigo –su tono ya no era severo si no que se había vuelto calido y un poco familiar.

-Con todo respeto preferiría volver a mi casa, ya estuve mucho tiempo lejos de ella.

-No hay problema si ese es tu deseo, pero espera –le murmuro algo a Cho y el hombre se alejo por unos minutos, cuando volvió apareció con la espada de Shan Yu en sus manos, se la entrego al emperador y a su vez el se la entrego a Misao- esto es para que tu familia sepa lo que has hecho por Japón y...-hizo una pausa mientras secaba de su cuello un medallón dorado con una letras en negro profundo- esto es para que tu familia sepa lo que has hecho por mi –Misao no dudo un segundo y lo abrazo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Esta permitido hacer eso? –le pregunto Sano en un susurro a Aoshi, el hombre se encogió de hombros, no tenia ni la menor idea.

Misao se separo y le regalo una última sonrisa, giro y pudo ver las caras de sus amigos iluminadas con sonrisas, ante eso no pudo contenerla tampoco y se comenzó a reír ella también.

-Te vamos a extrañar –le dijo Makoto antes de abrazarla a lo que luego le siguieron los otros dos.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver no? –le pregunto Kenshin a lo que recibió un positivo movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Y ahora que paso? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones comadreja?

-Que no me llames comadreja cabeza de pollo –le devolvió Misao, los termino de despedir y llamo a su caballo.

Tenia que admitir que iba a extrañar todo lo que había vivido. Levantarse temprano todos los días, comer porquerías, entrenar hasta bien entrada la noche, los días sin bañarse, las conversaciones con sus amigos, los retos de Aoshi, la quejas de Mushu y sus peleas con el grillito, entre de millones de cosas mas. Le comenzó a agarrar algo de nostalgia, había sido una experiencia única, pero definitivamente quería volver a casa. Mushu y el grillito la esperaban arriba del caballo, se notaba que estaban algo impacientes. Pero antes de subir al caballo giro su vista por ultima vez, se encontró con Cho, el emperador, Sanosuke, Kenshin, Makoto y Aoshi...su mirada se paro ahí, el joven comenzó a avanzar.

-¿No me ibas a despedir? –le pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.

-Si, es decir no, yo... –la atrajo hacia el, logrando que se pusiera nerviosa.

-Iré a visitarte ¿Te parece bien? –Misao asintió automáticamente, ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando, sus ojos la atrapaban demasiado...su cabezo hizo un clic, un momento ¿Dijo que iría a visitarla? Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sus cabezas estaban demasiado juntas, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, en ese momento no existía mas que ellos dos, no había nadie más, que por cierto era una mentira, todo el mundo miraba como hipnotizado la escena esperando...

Aoshi termino con el espacio que los separaba y sello sus labios con los de ella, Misao abrió los ojos a más no poder y comenzó a sentir fuego en sus mejillas pero pronto se fue entregando aunque era la primera vez y era algo inexperta Aoshi la fue guiando. Cuando se separaron la chica lo abrazo y acto seguido se subió a Hannya, dio una ultima miradita y espoleo al caballo que salio al galope...

-Te lo dije –le susurro al oído el dragón, Misao lo miro y se sonrojo.

-¡Mushu!

NOTAS: Como esta? El calor como los trata? por que aca no saben...es insoportable ajjaja, bueno pasemos a lo importante, les gusto? Y si...es el ante ultimo cap sniff...sniff, pero no se preocupen ya saldran otras historias en donde nos podremos "ver" tambien jajajja, bueno hoy si tengo algo para decirles, decidi cambiar un poco (bastante) la escena en la que en la peli Mulan despide a Shan, yo no queria dejarla asi, queria ir al grano de una jajaja, es que le pobre de Aoshi sufrio mucho y bueno queria compensarlo :) Queria agradecer tambien a todos los que me dejan reviews siento que me apoyan y eso me da animo para seguir adelante, gracias de verdad, y ahora no los molesto mas...nos vemos en el prox cap! Saludos y besos para todos!

Atte, Misari.


	11. ¡Mushu, estamos en casa!

**Misao**

**11º cap: "¡Mushu, estamos en casa!"**

**By: Misari**

Bueno aquí estamos, hemos llegado al final de esta historia gente, pero como dice mi abuelo: "El final de una cosa es el comienzo de otra" así que a ver que sale después de esto. Quería dedicar este capitulo a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de en algún momento dejarme un review: **DANA-SAN-2009, Artemys Ichihara, sofia13, misao91, Mitsuki Himura, misaochinomori03. **¡Muchísimas gracias a todas!

* * *

Shiro observaba desde el templo el arbol de Sakura, este ya casi no tenia flores, su mirada recorría todo el lugar de arriba abajo, donde alguna vez jugo y entreno a su hija mayor. Misao. Suspiro profundamente, desde el día que se había ido la alegría de la casa había desaparecido, era como si su pequeña se la hubiera llevado con ella. Solo habían pasado un poco más de tres semanas, pero habían sido las tres semanas más largas de su vida, vacías, lo único que lo rellenaba era el dolor.

-"¿Dónde podrás estar Misao?" –se preguntaba, esa preguntaba rodeaba su cabeza todo el tiempo, no lo dejaba tranquilo nunca, una eterna tortura que quizá nunca tuviera respuesta.

Estaban cerca del mediodía, Omasu lo había llamado para almorzar pero no tenía ganas de nada, no tenía ganas de vivir. Sentía culpa, en ningún momento había pensado que su hija la tenía, no, sabía que Misao lo había hecho para ayudarlo. El viento helado rozo su cara y bajo la vista hacia la taza de te que sostenía con la mano, vio su reflejo y recordó el día antes de que se fuera, el día en que Misao todavía vivía tranquila, sin preocuparse por nada.

Omasu miro por la ventana que daba al templo y contemplo a su esposo con los ojos llorosos. No era justo, para nadie, ni para el. Giro su vista y pudo sonreír de medio lado, Okina y Yutaro se perseguían el uno al otro, como si nada hubiera pasado. Unos pasos de caballo hizo que los presentes se detuvieran. Ninguno se animaba a ver quien era, no querían desilusionarse otra vez. Yutaro se animo y se asomo por el portón. Su cara se ilumino.

-¡¡MISAO!! –grito con toda la energía que tenia en su cuerpo y con una alegría recuperada, Okina y Omasu corrieron hacia el portón y allí la vieron, galopando, como si el mundo no existiera y con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

Se bajo de Hannya lo más rápido que pudo y tomo aire, sabia que iban a abrazarla hasta casi asfixiarla y así fue, saludo después a cada uno por separado.

-¡Mi ángel! –gritaba Okina con alegría contenida.

-¡Misao por Kami! –le decía Omasu mientras la abrazaba otra vez con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo es el ejercito? ¿Qué hiciste para que no te descubrieran? ¿Y eso que es? –las preguntas de Yutaro la agobiaban pero le traían recuerdos.

-Ahora no hijito, linda... –le susurro- ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu padre? –Misao asintió con algo de pena, tenia mucha vergüenza pero se apresuro a ir hasta el templo.

-Gracias –dijo Okina con la cabeza hacia el cielo, pero giro su vista al escuchar una voz masculina.

-Disculpen... –el hombre parecía ser un oficial del ejercito- ¿Aquí vive Misao Makimachi? –todos los presentes se miraron...

Shiro había escuchado todo el ruido pero no tenia ganas de ir, algo le decía que era bueno, pero no lo suficiente como para levantarse e ir. Se encontraba ahora bajo el árbol de Sakura, había decidido cambiar un poco de aires. Ya se había terminado el te que con mucho cariño Omasu le había preparado, era una mujer maravillosa, siempre estando al lado de el y en los peores momentos, todavía recordaba la vez que la conoció. Escucho unos pasos que hizo que lo sacaran de sus pensamientos. Cuando levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba se quedo mudo.

Estaba nerviosa, más que la última vez cuando sentía que se acercaba a su casa debido al temor de ser recibida de una mala forma. Su padre la miraba sin decir nada y su expresión no había cambiado, se fue acercando de a poco, midiendo cada paso que daba y sin perder de vista a Shiro para ver si cambiaba de postura o se enojaba. Se pregunto que estaría pensando en esos momentos y si estaría enojado con ella. Llego delante de el y se inclino por puro instinto, le entrego la espada y el medallón.

-Son obsequios que me dio el emperador, son para honrar a la familia –y bajo la vista esperando alguno respuesta.

Shiro miro los objetos y luego volvió su vista hacia su hija ¿Acaso estaría soñando? ¿Y si despertaba? ¿Y si era real? No sabia como reaccionar, se sentía extraño...pero que demonios estaba pensando ¡Misao estaba viva! Y delante de el, esperando alguna respuesta, tiro los objetos a un lado provocando que la chica lo mirara y se arrodillo junto a ella para abrazarla, ambos se fundieron en un calido abrazo que demostraba cuanto se habían extrañado y preocupado el uno por el otro. Después de unos minutos Shiro se separo un poco y acaricio la mejilla de su hija sonriéndole.

-El mayor obsequio que pude haber pedido es tenerte aquí con vida Misao, estoy muy agradecido –y limpio una lágrima traviesa que había salido de uno de los ojos de la chica.

-Por un momento me asustaste –le confeso Misao sentándose al lado de el- no decías nada y tu cara tampoco decía mucho, creí que estabas enojado.

-Tendría que estarlo –le dijo severamente- pero no puedo enojarme...entiendo tus motivos tontita –y le acaricio la cabeza- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca ¿De acuerdo?

-No te preocupes, no tengo intención de volver al ejército –ambos rieron.

-Fueron las semanas mas negras que a vivido esta familia –le confeso con algo de pena. Se hizo un largo silencio- pero... –continuo- ¿Cómo hiciste para que no te descubrieran?- Misao se sorprendió ante la pregunta y lo miro.

-Bueno...en realidad si saben que soy una mujer... –Shiro se quedo aun mas sorprendido- es una historia larga.

-No tenemos otro lugar a donde ir cariño.

-¡Pero papá...!

-Sin peros Misao, solo quiero saber como es que estas hoy al lado mío.

-Bueno –le comenzó a decir picaronamente- digamos que tuve un guardián y que nunca estuve sola –Shiro enarco una ceja ante la "confesión" de su hija y el tono que había usado para decirle, ya se estaba comenzado a imaginar cosas no debidas.

-¿Un...un guardián? –pregunto tartamudeando, Misao entendió de inmediato que su padre había mal interpretado las cosas pero cuando iba a hablar para explicarle que era un mal entendido Omasu y Okina aparecieron con...

-¡Señor Aoshi! –se sobresalto la chica mientras pegaba un salto y se paraba.

-¿Lo conoces? –le pregunto Okina con desconfianza.

-Este...si, si, el... –reflexiono- ¿Y a ti que te importa Jiya?

-¿Cómo que me importa? ¡Misao Makima....!

-Ya déjala en paz Okina –otra vez ese tono amenazante departe de Omasu- nos vamos linda así tu padre, el señor y tu pueden hablar tranquilos –y se llevo a la rastra al hombre.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en el cual Misao quería que se la tragara la tierra, Shiro y Aoshi no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, y el mayor de los dos lo miraba con total desconfianza después de las palabras de su hija, que se habían quedado grabadas en su mente como si de una mancha se tratara. Trago saliva o hablaba o savia que esos dos eran capaz de matarse con la mirada, se coloco al lado del mas joven y comenzó a hablar con algo de desconfianza pero poco a poco la fue recuperando.

-Papá el Señor Aoshi fue mi Capitán –Shiro se inclino a penas, solo por respeto y el joven le correspondió.

-¿Y su nombre es...?

-Aoshi Shinomori, Señor Makimachi –le respondió secamente el joven sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Shinomori? –pregunto pensando en voz alta- ¿Eres algo de Seijuro Hiko...?

-Era mi padre –lo interrumpió, Shiro se sorprendió ante la palabra "era", ¿Cómo que era? ¿No seria es? Se preguntaba y una mirada rápida de Misao le borro de un zarpazo todas sus dudas.

-Lo siento mucho –comenzó diciéndole- fue mi superior cuando estuve en el ejercito y era un maravilla, siempre se preocupaba por sus hombres, además claro de que era un genio, perdona si te eh incomodado –el ambiente se relajo ante aquellas palabras y Misao pudo volver a respirar tranquilamente.

-No hay cuidado –le respondió ya mas tranquilo.

-¿Y tengo que agradecerte por que hallas cuidado de mi pequeña? –le pregunto con algo de ironía.

-¡Papá! –le reprocho Misao colorada.

-De hecho ella cuido mas de mi que yo de ella –confeso sin la menor de las penas y con algo de orgullo en sus palabras mientras giraba su vista hacia la chica, sus miradas se cruzaron otra vez y Shiro pudo ver la conexión que había entre ellos, la misma que había cuando el se conoció con Omasu y supo que era el momento de dejarlos solos.

-Me retiro –declaro, ambos jóvenes lo miraron- después me contaras todo lo que paso Misao –se acerco al muchacho- me alegra que formes parte de nuestra familia ahora, bienvenido –Aoshi sonrío de medio lado, ese lugar lo hacia sentir...querido, antes de que Shiro desapareciera se dio vuelta y dirigiéndose a Aoshi le dijo:- ¿Te gustaría quedarte a almorzar?

-Encantado –le respondió y el hombre mayor se retiro.

Estaban en silencio, se habían sentado, un viento helado golpeaba sus caras despiadadamente pero pareció que a ninguno le importaba demasiado. Misao no creyó que Aoshi fuera a ir a visitarla tan temprano, creyó que iba a tardar un poco mas, quizá dos o tres días, ¡No al día siguiente! Suspiro con pesadez, por lo menos a su padre le había caído bien y le había dado la bienvenida, que ese era su mayor temor.

-No me llames mas Señor ni te dijeras a mi de usted –le pidió rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Seguro? Ya estoy tan acostumbrada –le confeso- me va a costar un poco.

-No me gusta que me llames así, crea...distancia ¿Entiendes? –Misao asintió y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios tranquilizando al hombre, volvieron los minutos de silencio, todavía les costaba hablar con totalidad normalidad y acostumbrarse el uno al otro, después de todo Mich había pasado a ser Misao en menos de una hora y eso a Aoshi le había pegado bastante fuerte.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto la chica acercándose, Aoshi enarco una ceja- me refiero a lo de tu padre.

-No lo se...supongo que como todo hijo que pierde a su padre, pero no te preocupes por eso Misao, era algo que tenia que pasar –y le sonrío para calmarla.

-¿Sospechaste en algún momento que Mich era mujer? –cambio drásticamente de tema, era un pregunta que venia masticando hace ya mucho tiempo.

-A decir verdad no, aunque Mich era algo raro, demasiado...como se dice.... –pensó un rato- delgado para ser hombre, pero tengo que confesarte que me volvías loco.

-¿En que sentido?

-Desde el día que te vi sentí una atracción hacia ti pero...eras hombre, bueno era lo que nos hiciste pensar a todos –le dijo con algo de pena y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, Misao comenzó a reírse, todavía recordaba lo que Mushu le había dicho con lo del aroma extraño- no te rías, no es gracioso, estaba desesperado.

-Perdón no era mi intención.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se –y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? –estaba algo apenada.

-A ver...

-B-bueno, estemm...es un poco difícil, es decir no es difícil pero... –se callo ante la mirada recriminadora de Aoshi y tomo coraje- ¿Qué fue lo que viste exactamente en el lago esa noche?

Ok. No se esperaba eso, lo había tomado por total sorpresa ¿Qué que había visto? Se puso completamente colorado ante la mirada atónita y llena de vergüenza de la chica. Suspiro y el también tomo un poco de coraje, no quería para nada recordar eso, no por el hecho de que no le había gustado, si no porque...le daba demasiada pena.

-Bueno, te vi –intentaba evitarla.

-Ya se que me viste –le dijo algo molesta- pero lo que te pregunto es QUE viste –le dijo resaltando el "que"

-Misao por favor –le rogó, pero la mirada determinadota de la chica no se borraba y no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? –había dado en el blanco, toda la seguridad que tenia se esfumo en menos de un segundo y comenzó a dudar ¿Qué responder a semejante pregunta? Trago saliva.

-Es que...solo quería saber si...te gusto –casi era un susurro, lo cierto era que Misao jamás se había sentido con tanta vergüenza en su vida, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, bajo la mirada, no podía sostenerla aunque quisiera, Aoshi sonrío tiernamente, no había visto mucho que digamos, pero si lo suficiente, se acerco mas a ella y tomo su cara en sus manos y la beso, dejandose deleitar una vez mas por esos labios que ahora tanto deseaba y amaba.

Mushu miraba la escena desde la ventana del templo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba algo celoso de Aoshi, pero no le iba a privar a su pequeña de la felicidad. A su derecha estaba el fantasma jefe, que también sostenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y...? –le dijo codeándolo con voz picarona- ¿Quién hizo un buen trabajo?

-Esta bien –en sus voz había un hilo de fastidio- puedes volver a ser guardián.

- ¡IIIIIIIIUUUHHHHUUUUU! –grito mientras saltaba en dirección al interior del templo- ¡Fiesta para todos! –y cada espectro salio de sus lapidas- ¡Dale duro Criqui! –le dijo al grillito que comenzó a tocas una improvisada "batería", todos comenzaron a alzarlo y llevarlo de un lado a otro hasta que en una de esas salio disparado del templo y quedo boca arriba sobre las escaleras, pudo ver la figura de Misao que le sonreía.

-Gracias Mushu –le beso la frente- ¡Estamos en casa! –declaro a todo pulmón mientras el dragón se reía aun mas y la felicidad invadía todo su cuerpo.

_FIN..._

-¡Ya se, ya se! –grito Okina en medio del comedor mientras almorzaban, todos los presentes pusieron su vista en el anciano que miraba a todos con los ojos como dos llamitas- la solución para nuestro problema económico es...¡Poner un restaurante! –hizo una pausa pensando- y se llamaría –continuo- ¡El Aoyia!

-¿El...Aoyia? –pregunto Omasu con una gotita de sudor tras su nuca, aunque no era la única.

-¿Un restaurante papá? –le pregunto Shiro con un trozo de sashimi en su boca.

-No me parece mala idea –le comenzó Mushu a Criqui en un susurro, ambos se encontraban en la ventana.

-¡Cricircircri! –le dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué soy un que? –le pregunto desconcertado, mientras miraba al grillito con desconfianza.

_Y ahora si..._

_FIN..._

NOTAS: sinff...sinff...llegamos al utlimo capitulo, se que lo subi demasiado rapido pero soy algo anciosa asi que disculpen! Ademas como les dije antes queria conpensarlos por mi retraso de mas de un mes que tuve para subir el cap 8, tengo tantas cosas para decirles jajaja, la primera es que inetente que el cap no fuera aburrido y pense mucho en como podria alargarlo se me ocurrio poner un flashback pero quedaba medio descolgado entonces lo saque (todo esto en menos de dos dias jaja), se que me quedo un poco corto pero es lo que hay...despues lo del doble "fin" me parecio una manera muy graciosa de terminarla asi todos terminaban leyendo con una sonrisa y tambien lo cambie un poco, pero estoy muy orgullosa de lo que logre aunque no hubiera sido nada sin el apoyo de los que leen, porque un escritor no es nadie sin lectores! Espero que les halla gustado y gracias otra vez, por acompañarme. Ah! casi me olvido puse puntitos suspensivos porque adivinen! Si, si, va a tener la continuacion (que tambien va estar basada en la peli MulanII), aunque eso lo dejo en sus manos la que quiere que tengo continuacion que me diga:"Ssi, si yo quiero" ajjajaja, aunque no tengo idea de cuando la empieze, creo que va a ser a mitad de año maso menos (ya se que falta) pero primero quiero dedicarme a Let it be y ver si empiezo otro proyecto. Bueno ahora los dejo aunque ya no nos vamos a ver en el siguiente cap. GRACIAS A TODOS! Saludos y besos.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
